To The End
by Emo Vampire Chic
Summary: For centuries it has been said that a country could not get pregnant without relinquishing their title as a country, now Canada is faced with a problem when he finds out Ukraine is pregnant, will the child be invisible like him? CanUkr and other pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random idea that has been hanging around in my head until eventually I just couldn't ignore it anymore.**

**To The End**

**Chapter 1: **

**America's POV**

It was August 14th, Ukraine's birthday, and Canada and I were planning to throw a small get together at my place, and all the allies were invited. Everyone really seemed to be having fun as they prepared for Ukraine to arrive, except for Canada, which seemed really odd. Canada and Ukraine have been happily dating for quite awhile. Matt just seemed to pace around the house looking really worried, usually he was excited whenever we had a kind of big get together like this, but he was a different kind of excited today. Whenever I asked him what was up with him, he just seemed to mumble something in French, which I couldn't understand, and walk away. Dude was odd. He didn't snap out of it when Arthur confused us again, he just shouted "Mathew!" and continued to pace. France seemed concerned but gave him his distance. It seemed to get even worse when Ivan arrived.

"Privet, Alfred, Matthew," Russia said, trying to look between us so he wouldn't get caught confusing.

"Sup, Ivan," I said greeting him like a hero.

Matthew muttered something unintelligible, the only clear word being Ivan.

"What is wrong with…err…Matthew," Russia asked, making a lucky guess.

"I don't know," I said. "Dude's been acting like this all day."

"Oh Crap!" Matthew yelled all of a sudden. "I look like a bum! Why did no one tell me I was dressed like a bum?" he shouted, running to my room. "Al, I'm borrowing one of your suits!"

"Alright, that's cool, bro," I shouted back a little confused. "You do know this is a causal party, right? Your regular jeans and sweatshirt will be fine."

"No," he shouted back. "I want this to be perfect!"

I groaned as I marched to my room. What was he talking about? I waited outside the room until I figured he was dressed and then walked in, he was adjusting his tie. "I bet you are really happy that we are twins right now?" I asked.

He sighed and seemed a bit calmer. "It comes in handy," he said. Then he looked at me, his eyes looked stressed and desperate. "Am I making a mistake?" he asked.

"No, man, the suit looks great on you," I told him.

"No, not that…" he said, I wait for him to continue. But he never finished his thought; he just stared at me with the same desperate, freaked out look.

"Well dude, I may be a hero but I haven't gotten the mind reading super power yet, you'll have to tell me just what you are freaking out about, before I can save you," I told him trying to comfort him.

He sighed, and seemed to calm himself.

"It's about Kat," he said.

"Oh great," I said. "What did you do this time?" I asked jokingly. I knew Mattie; I saw how he looked at Katsuyasha. He was madly in love with her. There was no way he could have done something that bad; he wouldn't run the risk of hurting her. I was kind of jealous of him in the fact that he had someone he loved so much. I got confused when he kept silent; it seemed he really had done something. "Are you two fighting?" I asked concerned. They had a few spats, mostly about not having enough time together because they lived so far apart, but just the look that seemed to come in to his eyes when he called her every night told me just how much he loved her.

"No, we aren't fighting," Matthew said, but once again he stayed silent.

"Then what's up dude?"I asked.

"Well….err…I think she may be…pregnant," he whispered.

"What?" I asked shocked. "Didn't you like…you know…wear protection and stuff."

"No," he squeaked blushing. "I was an idiot! I didn't think I had too! Nations have never gotten pregnant! I didn't think that a nation could be made that way; I didn't know that nations could get pregnant without releasing their role as a country! I still should have done something, goddammit I am so stupid!" he freaked out and looked like he was the point of breaking in to tears. He was really upset and had no idea what to do, I wanted to help him, but I didn't know what to do, this has never happened before, hell if I had a girlfriend I might have been in the same situation.

"It's not your fault, man," I said trying to comfort my brother. "There is no way you could have known. This has never happened before."

"You're wrong! It's all my fault! I was stupid to think that the rules didn't apply to me because I was a country! Now look what happened! She's pregnant, with my child!" he said freaking out again.

"Well, are you…going to keep it?" I asked him. I wasn't like Mattie to want to want to give it up, but he seemed really freaked out…

"Of course, I wouldn't force kill it, and there is no way Kat would want to!"

"There is always adoption," I suggested.

"No!" Canada shouted. "I'm not going to be like England, I won't let my kid end up like Sealand!"

"Well you can't just make her go through this all alone!" I shouted. Mattie loved Kat, I knew he would never want to leave her, but did this child seemed to really freak him out, if she wanted to keep the baby, would he make a sacrifice to be with her, or would he abandon her?

"I know," he said. "I'd never leave her to go through this alone. Call it weak if you want, but I love her too much to let her go. I want to be here for this child, but I don't deserve to be. I could never be a good father!" He said. I didn't expect him to say that. He went from freaking out, to full on depressed in a matter of seconds.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "You've always wanted to be a father; you used to talk about it all the time!" When we were younger, Matthew used to always talk about growing up and being just like his papa (O_o), and even after him and Francis seemed to distance, never really let go of that dream, he stopped idolizing France of course, yet he still told me he dreamt of starting a family. Even by the way he cared for Kumajiro, who was only a pet; you'd see just how great of a parent Matt would be. Now we were full grown nations, and he seemed to be getting exactly what he wanted, yet he ran from it.

"That was back then, I wouldn't be a good father now! You've seen what the world is like, the world is harsh. The one thing everyone wants is power, power to satisfy their greed, now I'm bringing some new land in to this world, and everyone is going to fight to claim it, they would be only a child, and all these strong older countries would be attacking it for their land. I'm the child's father, I'm supposed to be the one who takes care for it, I'm the one who is suppose to keep it safe, I'm the one who kicks someone's ass, if they even think about touching my child, but how can I be that? No one sees me, no one hears me, how could anyone ever fear me? I wouldn't be able to protect me child. That child would be bullied and have its land stolen, I don't want that to happen!"

"You're forgetting that you're not going to be doing this alone," I told him. "You'll have your family, Ukraine, me, France, England."

"My…Family," he said surprised.

"Yeah," I said trying to make him feel better. "You think I would let anyone lay their hands on my niece/nephew, and England may not remember you, but he's got to remember his only grandchild, plus you KNOW France will fall in love with this child as soon as he sees it, figuratively…I hope." he chuckled at that. "Plus you've got Ukraine's family, Russia and Belarus are Ukraine's siblings, you've seen how they are on a normal day, now image what they would do if someone was picking on their family, they would be pissed. You're not in this alone; you've got a butt load of people who are here to help you. Not that you need all of us, you'd make a good dad, bro. You are caring, responsible, mature and well let's face it between the two of us, you are the smarter twin. You're a lot better than you give yourself credit for." I said.

"Thanks, Al," he said. "You made me feel a lot better." He smiled a genuine smile.

"Well of course I did," I said. "Because I'm the hero!" he still looked a little upset, so I looked for to talk about.

"Okay so I get that Ukraine is pregnant and all, but what does that have to do with you wearing a suit?" I asked looking him over wearing my suit.

"Oh … um," he said blushing and getting a little nervous again. "I wanted to prove to Ukraine that I was going to be there for her, so I'm gonna propose to her, but I'm not sure if I can. I love her, with all my heart, but I still have doubts, we've been going out for a while, but… I still think she'll say no. She could do so much better than me, so why would she want to marry me, the invisible guy."

"Because she loves you dude! God, if you can't even see that, then maybe I should take that smarter twin comment back! She loves you a whole lot, of course she'll say yes!" I told him. I shook my head, did he really not see it.

"So you think she will say yes?" he asked, still unsure.

"Yeah dude, totally!" I told him.

He took a deep breath. "Alright, I am ready."

"Awesome!" I said walking toward the door, I had to go France and England weren't fighting like they always seemed to do when we all got together.

"Wait, Al," he called after me, and then paused blushing. "Can you…not…mention anything about the baby to Kat…please?" he said.

"Why?" I asked confused. Did she find it embarrassing or something?

"Because…she doesn't exactly know…yet," Matt said, his cheeks turning bright red.

"What? How does she not know?" I asked shocked walking back to where he was.

"Well…I've noticed the changes with her, her um…tracks of land…got bigger," he said.

I stared at him shocked. "Dude, you are the fucking luckiest person in the world!" I shouted that made him blush even more.

"It's not just that, she has been getting really odd mood swings, whenever I am around her she has really weird cravings, and she keeps complaining about felling really sick and sometimes throwing up, like morning sickness." He said. "She went to the doctor, and they took a pregnancy test, as well as a blood sample, we are supposed to find out the results later today."

"So you are freaking out, and you don't even know the results? For all you know she could just have the stomach flu and for some reason God decided to grant you a glorious gift." I said laughing at how much he really freaked out over nothing.

"This is serious Al, I know she is pregnant, I can feel it in my gut," he said.

"Well, you're ready if she is," I said. "You're going to be a good dad Matt, trust me."

He smiled. "Thanks Al," the door bell rang as he spoke, his face went from confident to nervous again.

"Alright, that's probably Ukraine, I'll go get it, when you're ready you can come down and claim your women." He nodded and I ran down to answer the door.

**Yay I finally finished the first chapter. This is just an idea that played in my head for a while, so I finally decided to write it! I'm not planning for it to be that long, so I might update it quickly, just to move it along so it doesn't get in the way of any of my other stories, but leave a review anyway and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Canada's POV**

I walked out of America's room hesitantly. I knew that I was making the right decision, I loved Ukraine with all my heart, and I knew that if we were having a baby I would love that baby as well, but it just seemed like everything was happening so fast. Yes before this I had thought about proposing to Ukraine, but I had never really settled on anything yet, I liked us just being together and in love, there didn't seem to be any rush in getting married. Now it was different. She was pregnant, and if she was going to have a baby, I would need to commit. Al had said that she had no reason to say no when I asked her, that she loved me with all her heart, but I still felt nervous. What if she didn't was someone who was so irresponsible and stupid that he knocked her up?

"Oh, Hello, Mr. America," I heard Ukraine say. Belarus walked in behind her. Without a single she walked off to another room, probably looking for Ivan.

"Hey, Kat," Al said hugging her and staring after Belarus, confused. "Has Matthew you made you my sister-in-law yet?" I heard him ask as I walked in to the room. Real smooth Alfred. I wanted to hit him the head so badly.

"No," she said sadly. "But I wish he would." She looked at me. "Oh, Matvey I would love to get marry. Think about how wonderful it would be! Can we please get marry? Please!" she grabbed my arm and continued to beg. Oddly enough her begging reminded me of her sister, I finally knew where she got it from. Al walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

"I told you she wanted to get married," he whispered. I groaned at him. He really had to get her started? I didn't want to propose this way.

"Can we get married?" she asked me, her eyes sparkling.

"Uhh, well I-I don't know," I said lamely. I saw the smile on her face drop. "Well, I'll think about." I didn't want her to be upset on her birthday. I wrapped my arms around her, she hugged me back.

"Why don't you want to marry me?" she said in my ear.

"It's not that I don't want to… I just…want to make it special." I said embarrassed.

"Really, you actually want to get married?" she said excitedly. She pulled back to look at my face. Her face looked as if a single "no" would crush her entire spirit.

"Yes, of course, I actually think about it a lot." I said caressing her face.

"Yay, I love you so much!" she said kissing me excitedly. Her eyes seemed to glow with happiness. It made me happy to see her with so much joy.

I kissed her back. "I love you too," I said kissing her again. She pulled away quickly, grabbing her stomach. She ran to the bathroom, dropping her purse on the way.

"What's up with her?" Ivan said walking into the room.

"Uhh, well…" I tried to think of something to tell him, but nothing came to mind. I was saved by the sound of a ringing cell phone. It was coming from Kat's purse.

"Hmm," Russia said opening his sister's purse and searching for the phone. "Hello?" he answered when he found the phone. "No, this is her brother, Ivan."

He pause as he listened to what the voice on the phone told him, and I waited as after a few minutes his eyes went from normal to blank, and emotionless. His eyes moved to look at me, and they began to fill with anger and hate. I didn't need to hear the call to know what the conversation is about. I knew he knew that Katsuyasha was pregnant. I also knew that he was now going to kill me.

"Alright, I will tell her," he said hanging up.

"w-what was that about?" I asked, even though I was sure of his answer.

He just glared at me. I could have sworn I heard him mumbling "kolkolkolkol"

"I…am…going…TO KILL YOU!" he shouted grabbing me by my neck.

I screamed as he pulled out his pipe.

"It's not what you think!" I shouted trying to remove his hand from my neck.

"He said that Ukraine is pregnant! You got my sister pregnant!" he shouted tightening his grip on my neck.

"I'm sorry…I didn't…even know it was possible…it…it isn't my fault!" I said gasping for air. Everyone began to rush in to the room hearing Russia and I shout.

"Not your fault?" Russia shouted enraged.

"What's going on here?" France asked appalled by how Russia was beginning to strangle me.

"Get your bloody hands off of him you git!" England shouted!

"No! I am going to kill him for what he has done!" Russia said in an evil voice.

"Dude, Calm down!" America shouted.

"No!" Russia said back.

"What exactly has he done, aru?" China asked.

Russia did not answer he continued to mumble "kolkolkolkolkol" as he began to strangle me.

"Help…me," I said still gasping for air.

"Do not hurt mon fil," France said grabbing Russia's arm as he tried to pull him off of me. It was odd to see him coming to my rescue. He had never really acted as a father to me. Russia just pushed him away.

"Vanya!" I heard Ukraine yell, now walking in to the room, fighting through the forming crowd. "Stop it, you're hurting him!"

"I'm going to kill him!" Ivan shouted.

"No, stop it!" she shouted back trying to grab his arms.

"I'm going to kill him!" he repeated.

"What did he do?" she asked, still trying to push Ivan off of me.

"The doctor called while you were in the bathroom, he said he got the results of your test, you are pregnant." Katsuyasha froze, her eyes seemed blank and for a few minutes she seemed out of it. The surrounding nations gasped, except for America who came to save me.

"Dude really, you need to calm down, if you kill him you are only going to upset Ukraine. You don't want her to go through this alone, do you?" Russia paused and loosened his grip a little, but did not remove his hands from my throat. Ukraine still stood there frozen, shocked.

I pulled Russia off of me and went to her, pulling her in to an embrace.

"I…I…I, I didn't even know it was possible for me to get pregnant," she said still shocked.

"I didn't know either." I said. I had no idea what to tell her.

"What…are we going to do?" she asked touching her stomach. I placed my hand over hers.

"It's you decision, whatever you want to do, I'll support it," I said trying to comfort her.

"I…don't know. What if we aren't ready to be parents?" she asked.

"Oh c'mon," Alfred shouted before I could say anything. "You guys would make great parents! Kat, you raised both Ivan and Natalya all by yourself when you were just a kid as well. Now look at them, Ivan is the world's largest country and Natalya is a pretty tough chic. And Matt, when you were kids you would always look out for me and make sure I didn't get in to too much trouble, and when I did, you helped me out. You guys will be awesome parents. Plus it isn't like you will be raising the child all by yourselves. You'll have all of us, your family.

"Oui, oui, I shall help out with the raising of Mon petit enfant," Francis said.

"I will help too, I feel like I was not involved with my children's lives enough, I want to make an effort of being in my grandchild's life," England said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I will help," Ivan said. "I may not be happy about this, but I will be in this child's life."

"I shall be here too," Belarus said popping out of nowhere. "This child will be my niece or nephew, I shall teach them to be like me."

"And you know that I'll be here," America said. "See you guys are more than ready for this baby."

"You really think so?" Ukraine asked.

"Yeah totally," Al said hugging us both.

Ukraine smile at me, finally getting over her shock. "Oh my gosh! We're going to have our own baby! This is so exciting!"

I hugged her. "It really is a miracle isn't it?"

"It's the best birthday present I could have asked for," Ukraine responded kissing me.

"How about another great present?" I said getting down on one knee. I saw as she gasped and a blush spread across her face. I thought I saw her eyes tearing up a bit. "K-Kat, I want you to know that I-I love you with all my heart," I said taking her hand; I made sure to look in to her eyes while talking to her. "I love you more than anything in the entire world. I want to be by your side forever. I want to be able to hold you in my arms and know that you are mine. You are my everything, and I cannot wait to start my life with you. So I ask you," I pulled out the small box, which for the last few days seemed to way a ton in my pocket. I presented the ring to her. She gasped and her tears seemed to fall like a waterfall. She had an ecstatic smile on her face. "Katsuyasha Braginskaya, w-will you m-marry me?"

She stared at me, utterly speechless. The tears continued to spill from her eyes. She nodded excitedly.

"Y-yes…," she said. "Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!" She didn't wait for me to put the ring on her finger; she dived down and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging and kissing me. "Oh, Matvey I love you so much!"

"I love you too, will all my heart." I said wrapping my around my new fiancée. I stood up, and spun her around in my arms. After a few minutes, I pried her off of me and put the ring on the forth finger of her left hand.

"It's so beautiful," she said gazing down at it.

About a month ago I had finally gathered enough strength to go out and get an engagement ring. I was prepared to spend as much money as needed. I wanted to make this special. Kat was not very girly, not because she didn't want to be but because, she was just always working in the fields, so she didn't want to lose or break any of her jewelry. After we got married, I wanted to change that, every day she worked really hard in the fields, she rarely ever took a day off or gave herself a break. She overworked herself. If I could do it I wanted to make it so she never had to work the fields ever again.

I decided on a custom ring. I decided to go with the colors of her flag, blue and gold. There was big blue gem, in the center, and surrounding the gem were small gold diamonds, framing the blue gem and coming off in branches. I tried to go with something pretty, but not too showy.

"I love it," she said kissing me again.

"I'm glad," I said hugging her. Everyone around clapped.

"I shall help you prepare for the most glorious wedding ever," France said hugging us both.

"Yes, you should have it before the baby arrives," England chimed.

"I want to help plan it too!" America shouted.

"But can we plan it before the baby comes?" Ukraine asked placing her hand on her stomach.

"Mon chéri, leave all the planning to us, we will plan the most spectacular wedding, and have it all done before you get too big from le bébé," France said putting his arms around both me and Ukraine, standing between us, I held onto Kat's hand.

"Oh, I guess that would be alright," Kat said distracted. She was too busy gazing at me, excitedly.

"And of course Katsuyasha will get final say on everything," England said reigning in Francis.

"And I want it to have some Ukrainian traditions," I added.

"Really?" Ukraine asked excited.

"Of course," I said. "It's OUR wedding day! I think your culture should be represented too."

"This is going to be so great! I love you so much Matvey!"She said hugging me. I felt the happiness flood me with her touch. I don't think I have ever been this happy in my entire life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Canada's POV**

I sighed awkwardly playing with the collar on my shirt. I had no idea what we were doing here. I really wished I had stepped in with some of the planning, rather than just leave it to everyone else. It's been about a month since the engagement, and there were still a lot of preparations to be made for the wedding, but according to Belarus, the engagement was not completely official yet. I swayed uncomfortably in my suit

"Why are we doing this, again?" Al asked standing beside me, he was wearing the same suit as me, only his was navy blue, rather than black like mine.

"It's called "Paying the Ransom", it's a Ukrainian tradition, and it's something Katsuyasha wants to do."

"I still don't really understand though, what is the big idea?" Al asked, confused.

"Maybe if you listened the last five times I told you," I said. I sighed. "It's a small get together where the bridesmaids have "kidnapped" the bride, the groom," I pointed to myself. "Will offer, money, jewels, and things of value to get the bride back, this is also where the parents will decide if they will approve of the marriage."

"I thought Kat, Ivan and Nat didn't have parents," Alfred said walking around the room impatiently.

"Ivan and Natalia said they would act as Kat's parents, all they want is what's best for their sister, so I didn't think there is any harm in it. Kat has also named Natalia her maid of honor," I told him.

"So if you are paying the ransom, and Ivan and Nat are handling everything, why am I here?" Al asked.

"Because, you're my best man, you have to help me with the ransom," I told him. Alfred groaned and then went back to his impatient pacing. Why couldn't he just stand still?

After a few moments later, Ivan came in the room; he looked at the two of us, and rolled his eyes. I knew it would be tough to get his blessing but I'm sure with Belarus and Kat's help, we could probably pull it out of him.

"We are ready for your payment," Ivan said. Once again he did not look at me, or America, but instead between us, he still couldn't tell the difference. I walked over to a duffle bag that sat on the nearby table. Alfred followed me. I unzipped it to reveal piles and piles of cash and valuable jewels.

"I'm pretty sure it's illegal to pay for a wife," Alfred said gazing in amazement at just how much wealth I had.

"It's not exactly paying for a wife; most of the money will go to the bride, for wedding preparations and things like that. All the jewels will go to the bride as well, and she can do whatever wants with them."

"And a simple engagement ring isn't enough?" Al asked.

"Not in the Ukrainian culture and I have to say, I kind of admire that," I said, taking piles out of the duffle bag and placing them on the table. I saw Ivan trying to look nonchalant and he tried unsuccessfully to avoid staring the mounds of cash and jewels I was prepared to give up for his sister.

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

"Well, it would seem like the Ukrainian culture makes you treat the one you love as if she were a queen before you are able to marry her, and in some cultures you have to do this or even more challenging acts in order to prove your love for your beloved. You'd think that maybe if more cultures were like this, if our cultures were like this, there might be more marriages based on true love, and less of a divorce rate," I said.

"What about if someone can't afford jewels and piles of cash and stuff?"Alfred asked.

"Well then they should give whatever they can for that person, and if it is real love then their love will accept them back. Love isn't about money and stuff; it's about caring about someone so much that you will do anything for them. I will give whatever I have to be with Kat, however since I can't give her fake kidnappers everything I have, I will use money and jewelry to represent what I can give," I said.

"Wow," Alfred said speechless. I saw Ivan, who was also amazed by the declaration of my love for his sister. I hoped that maybe now he could see how much I love his sister. Maybe now he could put our pasts behind us and just give his blessing, I knew it meant it would mean the world to Kat, and I know it would mean a lot to me. When I had everything on the table Ivan walked over holding a pillow case.

"You will put the payment in here and I will take it to the captors, da" Ivan said handing the pillow case to me, a friendly smile on his face. Ivan really was an interesting character I really could never tell what he was thinking.

"Alright," I said placing the pillow case on the table. "I need you to tell me how much to pay, I don't want to look stupid and cheap by putting too little of an amount, but I also don't want to look like I am buying her out or something."

"Hmm," he said looking down. He grabbed the pile of jewels and threw them in; he then took the piles of money and threw them in leaving me nothing but two stacks of thousand dollar bundles.

"That's not too much?" I asked.

"You love her right?" he asked back.

"Of course," I responded immediately without needing to think my answer over.

"Then is anything ever too expensive for her?" he asked.

"I guess not," I said.

"Good," he said smiling; he took the remainder of my money and put in the pillow case. Well, there goes my lifesavings, I thought as I watched Al prance away holding the pillow case that contained every last penny I had to my name. It was worth it, though. If it meant I would impress Kat and her family I would give up anything, even my own soul.

Ivan held the pillow case, and looked in at its contents, surprised. I was starting to think he was already impressed, or at least I was hoping.

"So…now what?" Al asked now turning to me.

"Well, if they accept the ransom then they will send Kat out." I said.

"And what if they don't accept the ransom?" Al inquired.

"Well…I don't…really know…Belarus never really mentioned anything about that," I said. "But they are going to accept it, I mean well they have to," I corrected quickly. "That's like everything I own."

After a few agonizing moments Ivan walked out with an empty pillow case in his hand and a bright cheery smile on his face. Then _she _walked in behind him. She looked absolutely wonderful. She wore a lovely white dress that covered every inch of her skin, but seemed to fit her form gorgeously. She wore a silk white veil, so I was a little upset that I couldn't see her face, but I didn't complain. She walked towards me with such grace and elegance that made me want to sprint to her and take her into her my arms.

"K-Kat?" I asked as she slowly walked towards me. She was holding a bouquet of flowers and seemed to be moving in a slow wedding march. She said nothing to answer my call but continued walking towards me. "Kat?" I called again

No answer, I began to get impatient. I moved from the place where I was standing, and went to her. I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her over, there was something different about her, not exactly wrong, but just…different. I wasn't exactly sure what it was though.

"You look great," I told her. I waited for her to say something, but she remained silent. I tried to peer through the veil to see her face, but it was too thick. I wonder if she was able to see through it. Eventually the anticipation became too much, and I couldn't handle it anymore. I slowly lifted the veil to see her face.

"NATALIA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UNDER THERE?" I shouted after lifting the veil and finding my soon-to-be sister-in-law. Ivan laughed hysterically. I tried to ignore how creepy the members of the family I would soon be joining were. What the hell was going on? I looked around feeling like I was on some hidden camera show. No one gave me an answer. I felt as if I was the only one who noticed something wrong here. Al also quite startled, but he tried to play it off as if he knew it was going to happen, even though I knew he didn't.

"We demand more," Belarus said giggling. I stared back at her still confused.

"What?" I asked. I felt like nothing made sense anymore.

"Your ransom payment," she said. "The bridesmaid were not satisfied, we demand more payment."

"Well…why did they send you out dressed up like Kat?" I asked as she pulled out the throw pillows she had stuffed into her…bra.

"Part of the Ukrainian tradition is that if the bridesmaids do not accept the payment from the groom, then they will send out a false bride. You are suppose to acknowledge that it is not your bride, and ask for your true love. Then negotiate a payment, to once again see if the bridesmaid will accept it," she explained.

"Well, you didn't tell me that part," I said exasperated.

"If I told you then I would have it would have ruined the fun of the surprised. Now," she said taking the pillow case from Ivan. She handed it to me. "We will be awaiting your payment." She pranced away, a brilliant smile on her face. She winked at me as she closed the door to the room. I turned to Al. What was I going to do now? He made me give everything I came with, I didn't have anything else.

"What am I suppose to give?" I asked him stressed. "I don't have anything else."

"Excuse me," Ivan said materializing behind me without warning. "I will make a suggestion, da?"

I turned to him, I knew he hasn't exactly been playing for my side this whole time, and he did tried to kill me, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to hear his thoughts, or at least I was hoping it wouldn't.

"Sure, what do you think I should do?" I asked. I was glad to see that he simply smiled and made no motion to hurt me, and also didn't seem to get violent or anything.

"Well, I heard that the bridesmaids were very impressed by your payment, but they are looking for more personal. The point of this tradition is to show how valuable the bride is, while it is often taken as cost value, it can also be taken by personal value, maybe if you were to give something personal, the captors would release Katsuyasha," Ivan explained.

"Huh," Al said. "I think the commie may be on to something!" Both Ivan and I rolled our eyes at Al's "pet" name.

"But what can I give her that is special to me? She is the most important thing in my life," I said.

"You need something you have had for most of your life," Al said. "Something that Ukraine knows you love almost as much as you love her." Then as if on cue Kumajiro tugged on my pant leg.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Not now Kumachacha," I said trying to ignore him. I really needed to think of something.

"Hey! I've got it!" Al shouted. He picked up Kumajiro and gestured to him proudly.

"No, no, no!" I shouted. "Not Kumajaro!" I said pulling my poor little bear in to my arms. "I've had him since I was a child."

"No seriously, who are you?" Kumajiro asked.

"I'm Canada, now hush Kumajuju," I said.

"Yes, I know how important KUMAJIRO is to you, and I am sure Kat knows that as well," Al said ignoring the side conversation.

"Da," Ivan said. "I think she will really like it."

I sighed, and looked down at little Kuma. "Alright," I said handing him to Al.

"Sweet," Alfred said taking both Kuma and the pillow case from me. He placed Kumajiro into the pillow case and then handed it to Ivan. Ivan smiled and then exited the room taking a confused Kuma with him.

"Where are we going?" Kuma asked. "Ah, what is going on here?"

When they were gone the room was agonizingly silent as the second seemed to pass by like hours.

Finally Russia walked out of the room, and next to him was a woman. She was wearing the same dress that Belarus had been wearing a few moments ago, only this time the dress was a light baby blue with a small gold lining on the end of the sleeves. She also held Kumajiro in her arms. She had the same veil on, and once again I could not see her face. Slowly and quietly the bridesmaids filled in behind her.

"Kat?" I asked, getting annoyed with all these obstacles keeping me from her. She said nothing. I saw Kumajiro's noise twitch as he began to sniff around in the air surrounding him. He stuck his head underneath her veil and began to lick her face. I heard Kat's familiar giggle as she lifted up her veil to reveal her beautiful face, which was currently begin attacked by Kuma. She laughed as she began petting him trying to settle him down. I chuckled and watched the two of them together. I was reminded the reason why I loved her. I went to both of them. I took Kuma and held with my one arm as I put my other arm around Katsuyasha. I kissed her on the cheek and patted Kuma on the head.

"I can't believe, you'd give up Kumajiro for me," she said staring at me lovingly.

"You what?" Kuma asked hearing her.

"Well, I wanted to give you something personal, and… I've had Kumajiro my entire life, he is my best friend, I don't think it gets any more personal than that," I told her. I caressed her face and looked into her eyes. "I wanted to show you how much you and this entire marriage meant to me."

She looked at me and her eyes began to tear up.

"I love you so much!" she said wrapping her arms around my neck. I carefully place Kuma on the ground, and then took Kat into my arm. The bridesmaids all cheered.

The world seemed to just disappear as we stood there, together. I felt like nothing in the universe could pull me out of this moment with her, well…nothing except her psycho little sister.

"Alright, c'mon," she said forcing us apart. "We must move on with the engagement party!" Ukraine chuckled and grabbed hold of my arm went a long with her sister's demands.

I was really starting to get excited about this whole wedding thing.

_**Ok, so wow yeah, Kat's family is really starting to like Matthew! This was a really fun chapter to write, I love Ukrainian wedding traditions! Or at least I think I do, I got all my information from Wikipedia, so I can only hope that the info I got was correct. This tradition I found is really interesting, basically it translates to Paying the ransom, and basically, the bridesmaids will kidnapped the bride and demand a ransom, the groom will have to pay the ransom (which is usually either money or jewels) and get his bride. If the bridesmaids do accept the payment then they will send another woman dressed as the bride, in the brides place. Her face will be hidden, and the groom must figure out whether it is his bride or not. When he does, he must ask for his true love (aw, so sweet *is a romantic sap*), then he and the captors will negotiate a price. All the money will be put towards the bride, and the all the jewels will go to bride. Yay!**_

_**Also, I don't know who to make the brides maids, obviously Belarus is the maid of honor, but I haven't been able to think of the other bridesmaids. I am definitely going to make Hungary one. (My friend loves Hungary, so I definitely have to get her involved) so that leaves 4 slots open, any suggestions? Leave a review! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Alright, c'mon," Belarus said forcing us apart. "We must move on with the engagement party!" Ukraine chuckled and grabbed hold of my arm went a long with her sister's demands.

"Wait…what?" I asked my smile finally falling as my brain finally caught up with her words. "You never told me anything about an engagement party!" I shouted at Belarus.

"Dammit Belarus, you weren't suppose to say anything!" Al yelled from behind me as Natalia lead me through Russia's rather big house. "It was supposed to be a surprise!"

"Wait, what? You knew about the party, yet you continued to annoy me by asking repeatedly why we were here?" I shouted turning to my brother. Kat chuckled still at my side.

"Systra, you didn't tell him about the party?" She laughed talking to Belarus.

"What?" I asked. "Was I the only one who didn't know about the party?" I asked frustrated. Everyone in our group was silent, not even the bridesmaids, who moments ago were chatting away, spoke. I groaned.

"Matvey," Kat said putting an arm around me trying to calm me. "Relax; I think they were just trying to be funny." Her face was so happy, that just staring into her eyes for a single moment wiped out all anger and frustration and I felt my smile come back, I even chuckled a bit. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me, kissing her once again. Just seeing her like this, so full of joy and life made it hard for me to keep my hands off her, I just loved her so much!

"I'm sorry, I just wish I had a bit more warning on this whole party thing, I don't really do well with surprises," I said smiling at her. I actually didn't care too much about the party, as long as she would be by my side.

"Yeah one year England France and I threw him a surprise party, and he totally peed his pants," Al said laughing behind up. I heard Kat giggle.

"That's not true," I said a little too quickly, causing the bridesmaids to start giggling too. "He's just joking!" It was too late, so instead of making it worse by saying something I continued walking in silence, blushing like a fool.

"Oh Matvey, you are so cute," Kat cooed as she pecked me on my cheek, which brought my smile back.

"Oh and don't even get me started with other stories, this one time he-," Al began to say before I turned around chuckling.

"Ha ha ha, Al you are such a joker," I said covering his mouth. "Shut up!" I whispered to him.

He laughed. "Why she is marrying you, and having your kid, I think she should have a chance to learn all about the weird stuff you do while she still has a chance to get out." I groaned and turned back to Kat, frustrated. "Fine, bro," Al said. "I won't say anything." His voice sound disappointed, but I figured he was only kidding. Belarus stopped as he we approached the doors to Russia's ballroom. I really didn't know what to expect, I had only been in this house a few times, and that was for the occasional G8 meeting he hosted, I really had no idea what Russia ballroom looked like, and what insanity could be held inside of it. If America planned it then it was sure to be quite scary. I took a deep breath as Belarus turned the handles of the door.

The word "Surprise" exploded from the room. I look around actually surprised as I saw all the countries, close friends or not, all smiling at me. I smiled back, happy to see everyone actually recognizing me, all the people that used to confuse me for my brother, all acknowledging me. It seemed everyone knew who I was now! For once I was being recognized! I smiled and turned to Ukraine, who seemed to share my happiness, she was glowing, beaming, she was completely ecstatic and I was happy that she was here to enjoy my happiness, the night was finally ours.

I held her hand tightly in mine, never letting go, as I walked to the smiling friends that now waited to greet us, the first two were expected as I felt there arms lock around me practically knocking me over, my parents, France and England. France hugged me, suffocating me, while England stayed prim and proper with a simple pat on the back.

"Oh I cannot believe that Mon bébé is getting married~! And to such a beautiful young woman~! Oh it seems like all a fairytale to me! I cannot believe time passes so quickly I feel like only yesterday you were my sweet little Matthieu, but now you are all grown up~!" France cried, tearing up as he still refused to let me go.

"Oh, of course Matthew is getting married to such a nice, beautiful, young woman, I raised him to be gentleman after all. Still love, you are too good for this boy, far too good, Matthew better treat you right," England told Kat; I tried to ignore his line of sight and focus more on his words.

"Thank you, thank you," Ukraine said not even noticing Arthur's staring at her chest. "Matvey is such a nice guy, I'm sure he will treat me just like any gentleman would."

"Da, he'd better, or else he will have some hell to pay." Russia said behind me, his voice sounded dark and scary, I was glad that France was still holding me, and I couldn't see Ivan's expression.

The party seemed to move on, (after I finally got France off of me and pulled Ukraine away from England) as we went around to each guest and they wished us good fortune, and expressed their happiness. Some of them even told us of their country's traditions and made some planning suggestions.

Once we finally finished, as were heading to a few chairs to relax, when France spotted Ukraine and I and whisked us away again.

"Mon fil, I am sorry to bother you again, but I need your help with the planning. You see England talked with Ukraine and planned out the bridesmaids, and then he put me in charge of picking the groomsmen, but… it would seem I do not know who to pick," France said sadly. "What kind of father doesn't even know who his son's friends are?"

"No, no, it is fine Papa, I will help you," I told him. I thought carefully trying to figure out who to choose. "How many groomsmen do I need?" I asked him. I knew I already had 1 groomsman, and that was Al, because he was my best man, but I was not sure if I would be able to fill up the rest of the slots, unlike my brother, I didn't have that many friends. I considered Ivan, but then I remembered that Ivan and Nat were going to be taking the roles as Kat's parents, meaning that it would be Ivan who would be walking Kat down the aisle.

"Well there are 6 bridesmaids," Kat said at my side, "Natalia, Hungary, Belgium, Poland, Seychelles and Monaco, so you should probably have 6 groomsmen to match up."

"Alright," I agreed. "Is there anyone you would like me to have as a groomsman?" I asked, I felt kind of sad, seeing that I had so many family members, but she only had her brother and her sister. She had allowed my two sisters to be bridesmaids, so then if she had anyone in mind for groomsman then of course I would add him to the list. She blushed a little, as she thought, a smile coming to her lips.

"Um…Lithuania, just because Poland begged me to let him be a bridesmaid, because he wanted to wear the dress, I think he would really want to dance with Toris, and I wouldn't want to upset my best friend…"

"Alright," I chuckled. "So far for my groomsmen I have Al and Lithuania."

"What about Gilbert, he used to be your best friend right?" France asked, I saw hope in his eyes as he said it, he really wanted to prove that he knew things about me.

"He still is, so I guess it would make sense for him to be a groomsman," I said. "Alright so we have: Gilbert, Toris and Al."

"You just need 3 more," Kat said, thinking.

"Well I guess I will have to ask my other brothers," I said, "Hong Kong, Australia, and Sealand."

"Alright then," France said, "America, Prussia, Lithuania, Hong Kong, Australia and Sealand! I will go tell England!" France said running towards the annoyed looking Brit. I sighed and shook my head at how much my parents really seemed to push each other's buttons. I really hoped they didn't start at fight at the wedding.

"I guess this means, I should go tell the guys." I told Kat, she smiled at me, as I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb.

Everyone took the news really well, Hong Kong and Australia were happy and offered to buy rounds of drinks at my bachelor party, Sealand was more excited with being recognized rather than the title itself, but he vowed to be the best Jr. groomsman ever, Lithuania was also both surprised and pleased, but Poland, who was at his side when we told him, seemed even more excited.

"OMG Toris, this is like so amazing! We will be like a pair and stuff! This is like totally the bestest ever!" Poland shouted. Kat laughed and joined in with her best friend's celebration. I smiled and waited for Kat and Feliks to finish, so we could go and tell my best friend.

I knew Gilbert was going to act differently than the rest of them, he was just unique like that, but his reaction surprised even me, and I was starting to get used to his odd antics.

"Hey Gilbert I just wanted to…" I started to say before he cut me off.

"I know why you are here Mattie, you're going to ask me to be your best man, and I just want to let you know that I am up for, I have already started to plan you bachelor party," Gilbert said ignoring as I tried to tell him he was wrong.

"Uh, Gil that's not what…" he cut me off again.

"I know, I know, your family is doing the whole wedding planning thing, but I think the best man should have a right to plan the bachelor party! It's a tradition!"

"Well yeah I guess I agree but Gil, you aren't…" I tried saying before getting cut off yet again.

"Listen Mattie, I am telling you, you are really going to love it! It is going to be awesome, but you knew that already being that I am the one who planned it!" he said still ignoring me

"Gil, please just…"

"So get ready to do things you will probably regret in the future!" Gil said totally excited.

"Gilbert!" I shouted. "You are not the Best Man!" I didn't mean to say it like that, I mean he seemed really excited about it, but I just got so frustrated with him ignoring me and interrupting me.

"Of course I am…wait, what?" he asked as the words finally sunk in. "But how? I am your best friend Mattie, since like the dawn of time! Plus I am like awesome! So how can I not be your best man?" Gil shouted totally shocked.

"I uh…kind of already asked Al to be my best man," I told him, kind of embarrassed, I felt like I was cheating on him or something.

"Oh yeah, I see, suddenly family and blood means a hell of a lot more than drinking buddies! My, has this world changed! How could you do this to me Mattie? Does my awesomeness mean nothing in this relationship anymore?" I laughed at that, but then disguised it as a cough as I saw that he was serious.

"Aw, c'mon Gil, It's just because Al was there when I proposed and he really helped me out with a lot of stuff that day," I told him trying to comfort him.

"Plus, following Ukrainian-Russian traditions, the best man and the maid of honor have to kiss at the end of the night," Ukraine said totally saving my ass.

"Who is the maid of honor?" Gil asked.

"Belarus," Ukraine and I said at the same time. Gilbert cringed a little.

"Oh," he said trying not to offend Ukraine.

"Yeah, now you understand why I picked my brother to do it," I told him.

"Well then what the hell am I suppose to do at your wedding, I mean I am way too awesome to just be nothing," he said.

"Yeah, I actually came over here to ask you to be one of my groomsmen, before you interrupted me and everything." I told him.

"Well who will be my partner?" he asked still a little weary.

I thought about it for a minute before deciding on one of the bridesmaids.

"Hungary," I told him, I was happy to see him smile at that, I had always thought he had a thing for Elizaveta.

After a quick conversation with Gilbert, Ukraine and I moved on to the rest of the party. We decided to leave somewhat early, however, because Ukraine had her first doctors appointment tommorow morning, and I wanted her to get enough sleep. Al, while at first reluctant to end the party eventually agreed, and helped Kat and I say good bye to all of our guest. As I thought about what tomorrow could lead to, I began to feel an odd nervousness in my stomach, this was all starting to seem real to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright so I finally updated, Yay, I just wanted to say a few quick things, first off, thanks to all of you who wrote such nice reviews, you guys are great! You are my inspiration, so please keep reviewing and tell me what you think of the chapters, most of the time the more reviews I get, the more I am motivated to update, so please keep reviewing<strong>_

_**Second, I know some of you are like, ok I get why Ukraine and Poland are friends, because A Poland is just so lovable and B they were both in the soviet union, but why the hell are Prussia and Canada best friends? Well, I just happen to think they could be really good friends if they ever met. I know they have nothing to do with each other in history, and I am really not a PruCan fan, but I really think they would get along, what with Canada being ignored and Prussia not being a nation anymore. (Well unless you count the Free State of Prussia, but you know what I a mean). **_

_**Any way I am rambling now so thanks again~!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I sigh as we got out of the car. The thing about countries is that our bodies don't exactly work the same way a normal human being's would. We have all the same body parts, and of course they work the same way, the only difference is, that for the most part a country lives forever. We aren't exactly sure how all of us were born, because it is very rare that we find a mother country, from what most of us know, we just appear, then and older country who finds us will raise us. Never before has country actually given birth to a baby. It was completely unheard of.

For the most part, countries didn't need doctors, there were some times when a country would get seriously wounded in a war and would seek the help of one doctor that has been kept very mysterious from the public, but other than that countries really relied on other countries for help. At first when we found out Ukraine was pregnant, were didn't really know what to do. I for one, because of my nature of being opposite of my brother and not really choosing to get in the problems of others, I never really needed a doctor. If I ever needed anything England, France, or Alfred would lend me a hand, but it didn't seem like that was much of an option at this point. Really whenever I got hurt I ended up healing myself.

A country did have a chance of healing itself. In fact countries for the most part heal faster than humans. That is why for the most part wounds that maybe fatal to a human may not be as fatal to a country. It is not like the wound would immediately heal, it would still hurt, and may stick around for a day or two, but also long as your country is not nearly to the point of collapsing, you will be fine, and you heal even faster if you are on your home soil.

At first that had been the plan, to bring Katsuyasha back to her home, and let her have the baby there. I had even bought an apartment for us to live in there, but as the days moved on, she told me that she felt no decrease in the pain, he back hurt, she would get random migraines, she said it was the same as being away from home. This troubled me. The entire reason I had brought her here was to take some of the pain off of her, but that did not seem to work. I had seemed hopeless, as I read of the horror and pain of natural child birth. Many women online had written that it was a beautiful experience, and truly spectacular, but they also wrote saying it was the worst pain any woman could ever dream of feeling. One woman who had two children, one natural and one with an epidural said that after the pain of the natural one she had really wished for the epidural, though it surely did not take away from the beautiful scene of bringing a child into the world.

I hated this. I did not want Kat to feel so much pain, I knew even with the epidural it would hurt, and I felt guilty about it, she had not asked for this. I sort of blamed myself. I should have been more careful, not that I had any idea what my carelessness could have gotten me into. All the same I tried to be positive, I had always dreamed of being a father, though I never really considered that dream to be realistic.

It seemed now Kat and I would have to seek out professional help, and after days of annoying Britain, I finally got him to give me the name of someone who could help us out. He told me that there were few doctors that actually saw countries. When it comes to most human doctors in order to even be seen you have to be able apply at least a little bit of information about yourself: name address, social security, medical care information, etc. However because both Kat and I were countries we technically did not exist in the world, and being people without identities, there was no real doctor that would allow us to be seen. That is where Ghost Doctors come in. They are technically doctors, and most do run private services on the side, but their main job, as appointed by the UN is to check out countries when they need a bit of extra help. They lived all over the world in places like Russia, Denmark, Spain, Egypt, Zimbabwe, Italy, Hong Kong, Chile, Australia and possibly other places in the world. It just so happened that the closest one to where I lived was New York. As much as I really did not want to room with Al, it seemed like the only option rather than room with Ivan and have him charge Kat like he does whenever she returns back to her country, for the most part she has been staying with me, in my country rather than get even farther in debt with her brother. I gazed up at the house that my brother had. Alfred had houses that he lived in all over the country, houses that were kept almost as secret as his white house. He had house in places like Washington state, California, Arizona, Texas, Ohio, South Carolina, Florida, Massachusetts and Maine, it just so happened that the closest one to the Dr.'s house was his house in Boston, and rather than have Katsuyasha all locked up in an expensive hotel room, Al was able to convince me that it would be better for her if we just did the 4 hour drive every few months when we needed to see him, and so we were closer to the Dr, closer than Ontario any way, that we should stay with him, and I have to say that I was not a huge fan for that idea.

"Hey guys," Al said walking out of his house, still wearing his pajamas, I was just happy to see that he had the decency to put a shirt on.

"Hey Al," I called not really paying attention to him, more concentrated on finding a way out of staying with him, Al was a good guy, but really, he could be a bit childish at times. I mean this was not always a bad quality, it certainly made him a hell of a lot more fun to be around, but it's like he doesn't know when to be serious, and I wasn't quite sure how to take him being like that around Kat while she was pregnant, pregnancy is a serious thing, and I had asked him before we came down here if he could at least try to take everything serious, and right now I was praying to God that he did.

"Hello Mr. America," Ukraine said getting him as she got out of the car, she smiled in his direction and he came sprinting toward.

"There's my sister-in-law," he shouted as he threw her into a hug. She looked a bit uncomfortable at first, but eventually relaxed into it. When the hug finally ended Al took a step back and smiled at her. "C'mon sis, you don't have to call me Mr. America all the time any more, call me Al or Alfred, you family now." She smiled back looking a bit happy to hear him take into the family so fully.

"Okay…Al," she said smiling completely happy as the true signs of friendship seemed to blossom.

"I can't wait for this little dude or dudette to be born, I'm gonna be Uncle Al, oh I can't wait to babysit! I am going to be the coolest ever!" I saw as bits of Ukraine's motherly side started to come out as she looked at Al unsurely. I knew she was having the same doubts as I about Alfred babysitting.

"Let's just hold off on subjects like till the baby is actually born, or at least until we find out the sex and all that," I told him not wanting to say the words on my mind of why we were unsure of him babysitting.

"Oh yeah," he said turning back to Kat. "When are you going to find out? How many months along are you?"

"Well…" Kat said as she rubbed her hand absently over her already growing stomach. "It has been a month and a half since I told Matvey about the baby, and I was already about a month pregnant when I told him, and you get to find the baby's gender at four months, so I have like another two months to go. And a whole lot more weight."

"Aw c'mon Kat, you were like twig thin before the baby, I sure you can't get that big," Al said trying to encourage her. She laughed.

"I'm getting bigger already, and I haven't even been through the major weight gaining months, I'm going to be huge." She sighed a bit embarrassed; I walked over to her side and hugged her shoulders. She smiled up at me.

"Well c'mon, let's just not stand around here, I'll give you guys a tour and then you can have some of the totally awesome food I made!" He latched on to both of our arms.

"Food?" I asked as he pulled us in the house. "What let me guess, cheeseburgers?" Ukraine chuckled.

"Psh, no way bro, this time I made some fried chicken," he said smiling at me proudly.

"Ah yea," I replied, "Because that is so much healthier." Ukraine coughed to cover up her chuckles. America just snorted and shrugged it off; he seemed more enthused with the idea of showing us his house. The tour took about 15mins. Being that it was of course a big house, because well it was America, and also because America moved like rocket fast while showing us all of his rooms. I felt even more disorientated when he finished showing us all the rooms than when he started, but still Kat didn't seem to show that it bothered her, she just kept smiling and nodded whenever he told her something. Then when were having lunch rather than show distaste for the food, because it clearly was not anything close to the Ukrainian cuisine she had in her country. I ate happily as I watched her, seeing her and my brother making great progress in a friendship; it made me happy to see her get along with my family so well.

Sadly, there was not much time for that, shortly after we finished eating we got settled in the room, and then got back into the car. We had a doctor's appointment at 6, and it was already 1, we would need to leave soon if we wanted to make it on time. We quickly said goodbye to Al and then got back into the car.

It kind of sucked to be sitting in the car again, but we tried to make the best of it, we talked and joked. For a good part of the ride we discussed the possible wedding all of our friends were planning in secret, laughing and joking as we pictured the crazy things our friends would do, and laughed at how relived we were that at least one of us would have the veto power on everything, and I was really glad that one of us was Kat, this was her day, it deserved to be perfect. We arrived in the city with 25 minutes to spare, but after spending 15 minutes in traffic moving a whole total of 5 feet from our last spot in the forever not moving sea of cars. I got so impatient that I pulled out of the lines and lines of cars and found the nearest parking garage. 15 minutes, $45, and 3 trains later we arrived at the appointment, or more like what it looked like on the outside, a very expensive apartment building. I glance at the piece of paper in my pocket where I had written the doctor's name.

_Dr. Monika Moore_

I looked along the sign on the door to find the right buzzer for her room, I found her almost immediately, she lived on the top floor, I guess that made sense considering that she was protected and paid by the governments of many countries around the world. I pushed the button, feeling a bit of nervousness settling in my stomach. I pressed the button and within a few minutes she answered.

"Hello Dr. Monika Moore, how may I help you?" the box next to the call sheet ran.

"Yes hi, Ms. McCarley, it's Matthew Williams, I think I talked to you on the phone about my girlfriend, Katsuyasha Braginskaya, and our…situation," I replied praying she understood what I meant.

"Canada and Ukraine right?" she asked confirming to me that she did understand and that we were in the right place. I knew that if it were anyone other than us they probably would not understand anything that was going on.

"Yup, that is us," I said.

"Alright come on up," she replied, I heard as the door in front of us unlocked, and both Ukraine and I step forward to open it. As we climbed the stairs Kat clung to my side, and her hand absentmindedly rubbed her stomach. I knew she was nervous, after all this was the first stem we were taking towards the future of our child. I wrapped my arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. She smiled up at me nervously.

"Everything is going to be alright," I said trying to give her some confidence. She smiled at me.

"I know, I just can't help but be a little nervous, we are going to find out about our baby today, I can't help but feel excited, nervous and all these other hundred of emotions." She smiled and excited smile and then pecked me on the cheek.

"I know what you mean, this entire thing it starting to seem so real," I told her hugging her close. We walked another flight of stairs and then a few more steps till we finally arrived at the door. "Alright, let's do this," I said pausing at the door and looking at her at my side. She smiled another smile that was nervous, terrified and excited, all in one. I took a leap towards my future and knocked on the door, I felt like my light was spinning around me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Monika Moore was honestly a wonderful person, with her job description, I was honestly expecting a gray haired, wrinkled, old woman, and was really surprised when young brunette answered the door, you would think someone who treated nation would be ancient and wise, but this woman didn't look older than mid-thirties at the most. The only sign of age that touched her face were a few laugh lines that really came out as she grinned a welcoming smile. She had really pretty bright green eyes that seemed to glow with her smile, she had tiny birthmark on her chin, right below her lip, not at all the type of person I had been expecting.

"Hello, Matthew, Katsuyasha, I'm Monika Moore, and I will be your doctor for…err, the next few month," she offered a friendly smile, and held out her hand for me and Kat to shake. Kat shook her hand right away, unfazed; however it took me a second for my mind to finally return to Earth. I reached out there and took her hand, a light blush lying over my cheeks. "Alright, let's find out about this little guy or gal," she said as she motioned for us to come in to her apartment. I walked in and was shocked with just how much wealth this profession earns, she had the newest level of all technology she kept in her home, and even her microwave seemed to put mine to shame. Everything in her house looked as if it were taken straight from a catalog. I felt as if I had walked straight into an IKEA showroom, and being in the room made me feel even poorer than I already was. Dr. Moore moved through the room, unaffected by her surroundings.

She led Kat and me down a long hall, passing many other rooms, before finally stopping at one, the last doorway of the hall. We walked into the room, all in a single file, and I was surprised once again by the look of the room, it did not look like the rest of her apartment, but instead like a actual, normal doctor's room, I mean if it wasn't for a window that took up half of the wall and showed the rather beautiful sights of New York, I might actually forget where I was a believe we were in a for real Dr.'s office.

"Alright, Ms. Katsuyasha, why don't you have a seat over there," Dr. Moore said as she gestured to an examination table, "and Mr. Williams you can take a seat in one of those chairs." She then gestured to a row of three chairs placed right next to her Dr. Computer desk, and facing the examination table. Ukraine smiled as she took a seat.

"Oh, please Dr. Moore, we are going to be working together for quite a few months, please call me Kat," Ukraine said smiling friendlily. Dr. Moore returned her smile with one just as warm.

"Alright, but only if you call me simply "Monika," Dr. Moore is so professional, I spend most of my career treating countries, I at least try to get more personal then this dull doctor patient relationship, I mean considering I will be delivering your baby, I think we should at least be on a first name basis." She smiled and then turned to look at me. "And the same thing goes for you, Dad; you are just as a part of this as any of us." I nodded.

"Alright…Monika," I said. She smiled that popular friendly smile and Kat and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Alright then, let's see what is going on inside you," she said to Ukraine. She did a couple simple tests on Ukraine, the kinds you would see a nurse do a regular doctor's office before the actual doctor came in for the check up. When we were past all of that, she asked Ukraine to lie down on her back on the table, hooked up a couple machines, and then smeared this weird goo on to her growing stomach. I watched completely confused on what was going on as she pressed what looked like a probing device to her growing belly. I looked at Kat's face for an answer, but Kat looked calm as she watched what Monika did, her eyes knew, and I could tell that unlike me she knew exactly what was going on. I was about to ask them, so I could know for myself, when I was cut off by the most wonderful little sound in the world.

_Thump thump…thump thump...thump thump_

It was a little tiny heart beat, my little tiny baby's heart beat, that was my child in there, that was my little baby, our little baby. Kat looked at me, hearing the sound, her eyes shines, and little buds of tears began to form, I went to her side, and saw a little monitor that showed an image that I assumed was my child. With my free hand I touched the monitor screen, feeling as though I could reach through it and feel the baby for myself.

"There we go," Monika said. "That is a lovely heart beat. It looks like you are pretty far along in the first trimester Mom. I'd say about 9 weeks, judging by both the baby's size and yours. The baby sounds healthy, and it looks like everything is in place. Have you been feeling any morning sickness yet, tenderness to the breasts, fatigue, frequent?" she asked, and Kat nodded enthusiastically. While had noticed the morning sickness, because it was hard to ignore her running down the hall to the bathroom, she hadn't really told me of any of the other symptoms. I felt a little left out, I wanted to help her in any way that I could, but I couldn't do that if she never told me anything. Monika smiled at Kat. "Sadly it seems that stuff is going to be sticking around for a while, the morning sickness for the most part, is mainly happening because the baby is beginning to make its way to the womb, and while the baby is shifting it start to bump and press a few other things, and your stomach is mistake that for maybe something wrong in your belly, so that should last a few more weeks till the baby is in place, everything else however is more of just remember, you are working for 2 now, your baby is working up a storm in there and you need to rest up for both of you, so the best thing I can say is get rest where you need it, and the same thing goes for bathroom trips, your baby also has waste that needs to be taken care of."

While the girls talked about medical reasons of why things happen, I couldn't help but daze off a little. I pictured my son or daughter inside you Ukraine; to me what the doctor was describing all sounded like the little baby was living in Kat as if she were a house, I had to say just thinking about this little person put a smile on my face. I felt more excitement and joy then I ever remember knowing.

"So, uh, are far along enough to tell…if it is a guy or girl?" I asked excited to learn more information about this tiny little person growing inside Kat. Monika chuckled.

"No sorry Dad, your child still has a bit of growing to do before we can find out any more information. Other than that we are pretty much done here, if you have any more questions, then we are pretty much done here, we'll clean you up mom, and then get you out of here." Without another word, she left the room and returned with a warm, wet towel, she helped Ukraine up and then cleaned her up.

Once Kat was finished, she walked up to the door, and I felt a little stunned out how fast this appointment had passed by. Were the rest of the months supposed to be like this? I felt a little nervous as I saw how little I actually was prepared for this child, I mean I had convinced myself I was read, but was I really?

"Alright, just remember, don't get all self conscious, eat when you need to eat sleep when you need to sleep, stay away from caffeine, alcohol and smoking, eat healthy, and I will see you next month."

"Alright," Ukraine said smiling.

"And if anything, happens, anything at all even if it seems like nothing, call me, if you need any help," she said as we walked out of the door, she handed both Kat and I a business card, it had both her name and a private number, I nodded and placed the card in my top coat pocket.

The ride back to Alfred's house seemed to pass by a lot faster on the drive back, but that is probably because most of it was spent discussing the baby. At first we talked about possible traits and features the baby may have.

"I hope the baby has your eyes," she said smiling at me; I glanced from the road to look at her.

"My eyes, why I have lame, girly purple eyes, you have really pretty sapphire eyes, I mean my eyes might work if it's a girl, but it would suck for a boy, I mean I'm not going to lie and say my brother didn't use to make fun of me.," I told her.

"Purple eyes aren't girly," she told me, then she chuckled and added, "My brother had purple eyes too, are you calling him girly?" I laughed.

"Point taken," I said.

"No," she responded. "I think your eyes are really pretty, and not just in a girlish way, it makes you, you, it's one of the many things that separate you from your brother, and I find it that really beautiful." I smiled at her, and removed one of my hands from the wheel and placed it on her knee.

"Maybe you're right, I guess it wouldn't be so bad for our baby to have purple eyes, I mean it's not like I am going to let anyone make fun of it," I told her.

"Well I hope the baby has your face," I told her. "You have a cute face."

"And what is wrong with your face?" she asked.

"Nothing," I responded. "It's just I have my brother's face, so it is kind of weird."

"There are some difference from your brother's face and yours," she said trying to defend my face. "Your eyes are one thing, not just the color, but the shape, also his nose is a big more broad then yours. He has a bit more baby fat on his cheeks then you, and your lips are a bit more smaller, not that noticeable, but they are differences that I have seen," she told me. I could help but feel so in love with her right then, for years I had been confused with my brother, and now she was here pointing out differences that were tiny that I hadn't even noticed some of them until she brought it up. It made me happy to know that someone saw all of this. After that we spent the remainder of the ride discussing baby names we liked and baby names we would have to stay away from. Right now, Alfred, Ivan, Francis and Natalia were off the table completely. I also wanted to push Matthew off the table, but for some reason Kat really liked the name. We went through many names we knew, trying to stay away from names that were shared by people we knew, and by the time we returned home, we had nothing. Giving up, we got out of the car, and I looked over at Kat who at this point was looking tired. I wanted to just get her in the house, get her something to eat, and then let her sleep, but when I opened the door to hear loud arguing, I knew that would not be the case. Without even walking in the room, I knew who was visiting, and I knew that both of them would want to keep Kat busy, which would probably only increase their fighting.

"Bonjour Papa, Hey Mom," I said walking into the room; I didn't even need to look at them to know who they were. France smiled hearing the nickname he gave England long ago, and England rolled his eyes, also reliving those days. I'd have to say, there is nothing funnier than a pirate who is followed around by two toddlers calling him mom. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh Mathieu thank goodness you are here, we are trying to plan a few more things for the glorious wedding you are going to have but this uncultured beast is trying to turn it in to a disaster," France said turning his back on Arthur.

"Uncultured, I'll have you know I am very cultured, I am a hell of a lot more cultured than you Mr. I-don't-accept-anyone-else's-culture-but my-own!" England yelled back.

"I believe the saying goes "If it isn't broken, don't fix it!" The Frenchman yelled. I sighed and made my way to the table.

"Listen," I whispered. "Ukraine is really tired, we have been in the car all day, and I really think she needs to get her rest, I am going to get her to bed, and I promise if you let her sleep, which means no fighting or yelling, then I will help you with whatever you need." Both of them looked up at me disappointed.

"But we need her to help us pick of the dress," England said.

"Well that will have to wait till tomorrow," I told him.

"But if we want the wedding to be before the baby is born than we need to get everything together ASAP, we can't wait till tomorrow," England argued. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Do you want my help or not?" I asked and then he sighed.

"Fine I guess one day won't hurt much."

I began to walk out of the room, to go find Kat.

"Oh look at my Mathieu, taking care of the woman who bears his child, I am telling that is his French blood, we are always so passionate about helping those whom we love," France said behind me.

"You git, that is his English blood, after all I taught him how to be a gentleman, you only taught him how to be a pervert."

"A PERVERT?" France shouted behind me.

I sighed and prayed to God that they would be able to keep their promise, and wouldn't add a ton of more stress to what Kat already had to deal with.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It's been a few weeks since out last visit with Dr. Monika, Ukraine and I have been visiting her on a normal basis, and of course baby was always healthy and growing at a wonderful rate. Ukraine however was not as excited about the baby's growth rate, while already she loved the baby more than anything in the world, she did not appreciate the back pains, wild mood swings and the inability to keep any source of food down. Like most husbands or boyfriends in this situations I just sat back and tried not to get in the line of fire, I helped out in any way I could, I ran out of the house at 3 in the morning buying her any food she desired, I walked around the house in my jacket on and the windows open, battling the cold October weather to aid her heat flashes, and even subjected Kuma to her motherly urges.

Kat seemed to be a natural mother, she would cradle Kuma, care for him as if he was a child, and give him as much attention as he wished, at first he loved it. Kumachacha loved attention, mostly when it wasn't coming from me, and having Kat care so much for him made him really happy, until it got to the point that it got a bit smothering, every time Kat saw him she would take him in her arms and sing lullabies to him, I would save him whenever I could, by distracting her, but sometimes I just let her have her way, it was adorable to see her acting so motherly. I made it up for him by buying him his favorite fish, it was a small price to pay to have Kat's craziness pushed off of me and on to him, however I did draw the line when she tried to put a diaper on him, that was taking it a bit too far.

Kat tried her best, to contain her craziness herself, she felt guilty whenever she caught herself freaking out, and then her emotional side came out, she was already really quick to cry, and the pregnancy hormones only seemed to make it worse. I tried my best to comfort her. I would hold her and tell her it wasn't her fault, but sometimes comforting her would cause her to freak out even more, so sometimes it was best to let her cry it out, she usually felt better in a matter of seconds though, like I said, her moods swings were completely erratic, the was no other way for a guy to describe it other than craziness, and believe me, that was being nice.

Recently though, Kat had been in a good mood. The baby has been developing more, and at first it made her really tired, and she spent most days sleeping, but it seems that the baby has built up enough muscle, and now Kat can actually feel the baby kick. She would practically squeal with happiness whenever she felt it, and no matter what I was doing, she would grab my hand and place it on her stomach, and every time, the feeling hit me the first time. A sense of excitement and wonder, there was actually a little person inside my fiancée, a little person that was made from both of us, and I have to say it made me really happy too. It was yet another time I felt excited to be a dad.

The wedding planning has also been going along wonderful; France, England, Belarus, Russia and I have really been working hard on the plans, giving Ukraine her chance to rest. Belarus was supposed to go with Kat to Romano's place soon to have her fitted for a dress; the design was still a mystery to me. Romano also promised to be the priest at the wedding, which was surprising to everyone. Italy volunteered to make custom suits for me and the other groomsmen, and China and Belarus were going to make the girl's dresses, Ukraine's dress however was going to be made by a designer in Russia. Japan also wanted to be involved, and promised to be the photographer, which I was a little hesitant about. Russia enthusiastically volunteered to be in charge of flower arrangements, and France vowed to make the greatest cake, which I had to admit scared me a bit more than the thought of Russia handling the flowers. And England also planned to book the band; for once I was desperately hoping that his punk days were long behind him. The food at the wedding was going to be a mixture of foods from different cultures, there would be a buffet that had at least one dish from each culture for everyone to choose from. England and France promised to make the night go without a hitch, and while of course being me, I just wanted everything to be simple, but I wanted more than everything for this all to be perfect for Kat, she deserved it, it truly was her day.

France, England, Belarus, Al and I were still working on a few details for the wedding.

"I think we should have the wedding in my beautiful city of Paris! Mathieu and his beloved can get married under my gorgeous Eiffel tower! It will be truly spectacular~!" France said.

"Oh keep your pants on, no one wants to see you Eiffel tower," England said. France glared at him.

"And you call me a pervert, everyone knows that is not what I meant," France said arguing back.

"Sure it wasn't," England said. "Anyway I think you two should get married in my city of London, right by Big Ben, it will be a lot prettier than if you were under some stupid looking tower~!" England suggested to me.

"And have her beautiful dress ruined by your terrible English rain, I think not! I will not have you and your home ruin this wonderful day for my son and his love!" France shouted.

"Why don't you have it in Moscow, it will please Ivan and me very much," Belarus said, her voice sounding really creepy.

"Forget that, have it in New York, Time Square, the wedding of a hero! It'll be the best wedding ever, well until I have my wedding, but still it'll be totally awesome, ha ha ha ha~!" America said. I felt a little pressured with everyone trying to push their homes on me, it was a rare event for a nation to get married, but still, it was still our wedding.

"I don't know guys, I mean all of your homes are really pretty but they just… don't seem right…" I said trailing off not wanting to step on anyone's toes.

"Why don't we have it at the Falls," Ukraine suggested walking in the room; I got up from my seat and walked over to her.

"I thought you were taking a nap," I wrapping her in an embrace.

"The baby started kicking so I woke up," she said a light smile touching her lips; I moved away in my embrace and placed my hand on her growing stomach. I felt the baby kick lightly under my hand. I smiled up at her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Are you, hungry, do you want me to make you some food?" I asked her. She smiled apologetically.

"I actually am a little hungry; I've been craving poutine, and ice cream," she said adorably. I smiled at her and pecked her on the cheek.

"Coming right up," I said walking in to the kitchen and getting out supplies.

"I still like my idea," she said. "I love the Niagara Falls, they are so pretty, and it would be wonderful to get married with the falls behind us," Ukraine said, I paused what I was doing and looked up at her.

"Really, you'd like that?" I asked surprised.

"Sure," she said. "I mean they are your falls, so you can probably clear out the area for a day, we can get rows and rows of chair and set them up in view of the falls, we can wait till night time when the falls will be all lit up, we'll have the ceremony with the falls in the background and then when it is done head to the hotel nearby for the reception party." Everyone was silent when she finally finished telling us of her idea; they were imagining the beautiful setting she was describing.

"No, no, I like that idea," I said. "We can talk to China about hooking us up with some fireworks and then when the ceremony is over we can set them off over the falls."

"That's a wonderful idea~!" France said getting up and hugging me while I put together Ukraine's snack. "Oh it will be so beautiful~! So spectacular and fabulous, ma beauté you are a genius~!" He said now moving to her and hugging her, being careful of her belly. Ukraine smiled a little shocked by his sudden embrace, but then smiled back lovingly feeling like a part of the family.

France smiled at her and then smiled down at her belly. He kneeled down and continued to smile at it. "Bonjour mon petit-fils peu, » he said happily. He then looked up her. "Um may I?" he said asking her permission before touching her stomach. She smiled at him welcomingly.

"Of course," she said happily. Francis smiled at her and then gently touched her stomach. His eyes widen and he looked up at her. "The child's heartbeat, I can feel it!" he said excitedly. England got up and went by his side.

"Move aside Frenchie!" he said giving France a light shove and then placing his hands on Kat's stomach, his eyes also widened and he gasped. "Hey there little guy," he whispered to Ukraine's belly. "This is so amazing~!" he said looking up at all of us. America ran over now, knocking in to England.

"I wanna see, I wanna see~!" Al shouted. Ukraine smiled at him and took his hands and placed it in the same spot on her stomach where everyone else placed theirs. Al's reaction was no different from everyone else's. His eyes widened and he let out a gasp of shock. "Whoa dude, that is freaking awesome~! You can actually feel it in there! Hey there little baby, how are you doing, I'm sure not so well being that you look like a tiny little alien, OMG I BET IT LOOKS LIKE TONY!" everyone laughed.

"Al, it's a baby, it doesn't look like Tony," I said placing Ukraine poutine in the oven to heat it up a little bit.

"Anyway back to the wedding planning," Belarus said. "Since we have you both here, where would you like to go to for you honeymoon," she asked. "We'll have to buy the tickets soon, so it would help if we know where to book them, soon."

"Oooooo the honeymoon ohonhonhonhon~! " France said, England hit him on the back of the head.

"You should go to Hawaii, man," America suggested.

"Actually," I said. "Cuba has been talking to me about this island of the coast of his place, it was nice and secluded, he has a place there, and the island is covered with tropical forests and wildlife," I said. "He offered to lend it to me once, I think that would be nice," I suggested.

"I love it," Ukraine said. "It sounds so romantic~!" she said she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and pecked me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist briefly, and then pulled away to get her meal out of the oven, I saw as everything melted perfectly on it, and I placed the meal on the counter, went and got a bowl, filled it with ice cream and then handed her both of the dishes. While she worked on her meal, the others slowly gathered their things heading out to go home. I wandered off to my bedroom after saying goodbye to everyone. I needed some time to just think, let my mind go over everything that has happen these past few weeks, and after a few minutes Ukraine came in to the room and laid down next to me. I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me. She ran her fingers through my hair.

"Everyone else got the chance to talk to the baby, except for me," I said sitting up. "I think I deserve some daddy time." She smiled at me and took my hands, twining our fingers, and then placed my hands on her stomach,

"W-wow, t-there is actually a little person in there," I said. I slowly lowered my head and placed my ear against her stomach, and heard the baby's heartbeat echoing in my head, each beat seemed to fill me even more with joy. "Hey there, it's your daddy here, we're all really excited about seeing you, we can't wait to see you, you've already got so many people that love you, I love you," I said. Kat twirled her fingers through my hair as we laid there, my head lying lightly against her stomach, as I sung the same lullaby to her belly that England used to sing to Al and me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Canada's POV**

A few weeks have past and now the day I had been waiting for had finally come, it was tomorrow. Tomorrow I would be married, and while most people would be excited, nervous, or even scared, here I sat, a cold beer in my hand, alcohol on my breath, a sadness in my heart, a bright blush on my face and I was surrounded by half naked women…. Now this may seem like an odd situation, especially for a guy like me, but rest assured there is an explanation.

* * *

><p>Earlier today Kat and I were going over the last few details of the wedding, her and the bridesmaids were working on the dress, which I was not allowed to see, and I was going over the seating charts and the guest who had RSVP, When the phone rang. I ran up to get the house phone right about the same time that Kat shouted down that she got it. I was about to put the phone, in my hand, back on the base, when I heard a familiar voice on the line, the voice of man I really didn't want to hear talking to my wife-to-be, Turkey.<p>

Not too many people were aware of it, but Ukraine and Turkey used… to have a thing with each other…. It was a long time ago, before Kat and I even began talking, but it still bothered me, he wasn't exactly a nice guy, which is one of the reasons he and her broke up. She told me he got unbelievably possessive of her, which would only make her brother try to pull her away from him even more. Both fought hard to claim her, but luckily she was able to pull out of it before it was too late, I didn't know Turkey that well, and maybe if I had known him better, like how Ivan and I became something of friends, especially towards hockey season, I may have been able to forgive him more. I just still remember how upset she got when she describes how frightening and frustrating it was. I guess you could just say that this guy gave me a really bad taste in my mouth.

"Hey it's me," he said simply, I yelled at myself for not doing the right thing and putting the phone down, but instead by hand came back to my face, the phone still in it. I just needed to know why he was calling her all of a sudden, that was it, I told myself.

"Hey," she responded barely over a whisper.

"So I heard you were getting married…" he said trailing off. It really pissed me off the way his voice sounded so desperate and sad.

"Yeah… his name is Matthew… he is a really nice guy… he is the country of Canada…" She said her voice still very quiet.

"Who?" he asked, I stifled a face palm.

"Listen, I don't need to explain this to you, okay I love him and that is all that matters," she said, and I felt a small victorious smile, creep up my lips, carrying with it a boat load of guilt.

"I know Kitty…" he said, I hand to hold the phone away so they wouldn't hear my growl. "But…I wanted to call to congratulate you, and … also ask… how much you love him?"

"What do you mean?" she asked and I felt the anger well up in me.

"What would you say if I told you that I might… still love you…" he said, my hand clenched the phone angrily, I wanted nothing but to hang up the phone and just not hear him talk this way to the woman who in 24 hours would be my wife, but I had to know what would happen….

"Sadık…," she said, he voiced sounded broken and distant, but I couldn't tell why, my heart ached as I waited for her to finish, for her to either turn him down completely or promise to run away with him and leave me here all alone… "I… really do love him, I… can't imagine my life without him, I love him with all my heart. I'm sorry Sadık, I…I don't feel the same way." Her voice sounded sad and regretful, but her words made me feel proud and happy, to hear her tell someone that she used to love, that she loved me more, it was empowering, I was about to hang up the phone and stop eavesdropping on fiancée when I heard another question that caught my attention.

He sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that, I guess this is what I get for waiting for so long…c-can I come to your wedding tomorrow…just so I can finally wrap the idea of you being taken, around my head…" he asked, his voice sounded sad and pleading but I still could not help my anger towards him, I didn't want him there, he was in love with my fiancée I didn't want him to have any part in the happiest day of my life! I waited for her to reject him; I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from shouting.

"S-sure, I-I would love that…" she said. "Please… please come, you're my friend, I want you to be there." I felt all the excitement in me from before completely flush from my body, with just a few simple words. Why, why would she want this guy who just mentioned he was in love with her? I made an angry noise without really meaning to and then slammed the phone against the base hanging up. I knew what was going to happen, I knew he would ruin this I knew he would do something to steal her away from me, and I was not ready for that! I sat back down in my chair, my head in my hands and I tried to go back to my work. The anger however consumed my mind, I just saw him at our wedding, watching as we cut the cake, watching me kiss and dance with her, not even seeing me, just watching her, my love, that's all he wanted. I heard commotion upstairs as Kat ran down the stairs clearly upset.

"M-Matvey… you weren't… listening were you?" I didn't look at her and didn't answer either; I just kept my head in my hands. "Matvey, please, tell me you weren't listening?" I still kept my silence. "Dammit Matvey, why, why would you listen in on my calls, don't you trust me? We are supposed to be married tomorrow and you can't even trust me?"

"I didn't mean to listen in, it was an accident at first, just like I am sure this whole marrying me thing is a big mistake!" I yelled at her, my temper getting the best of me.

"M-Matvey, what are you saying, how is this a mistake, I want to marry you, I love you, why would it be a mistake?" she asked tears coming to her eyes.

"Because it isn't me you really love!" I blurted out. I regretted the words just as they were said.

"W-what," she asked completely broken and shocked. "What are you talking about?" Her voice broke and the tears fell, but for once her sadness did not make me rush to her and comfort her, I stayed to myself and dug myself even deep in a hole.

"You… told me before… how much you loved Turkey, how upset you were when you broke up, even though he acted the way he did. You told me it was hard to get over him, now here he is begging you to come back, and you are being held back because of me! I just don't want you to regret marrying me and not going back to the man you really love!" With that last blow, her knees let out and she sat there on the ground, crying and clutching her stomach.

"H-how can you even think that? How can you act like I don't like you, like I don't care? Don't you love me, don't you want to marry me, why are you trying to find excuses to push me away?" I stood up, my eyes not leaving her stomach, seeing her clutch it, and seeing her face in pain washed away the anger, I stepped towards, and I was about to pick her up and take in my arms. I wanted to tell her I was sorry, that I was being stupid and that I loved her and I knew she loved me, but when I opened my mouth to speak but, the door bell rang. I looked at her. I wanted to ignore it and take care of her, but I went to answer the door instead, I knew if I didn't she would, and she was in no condition. I walked to the door, throwing it open, and was surprised to meet Prussia.

"What are you-" I started to stay before he grabbed me.

"Best man or not, we are so getting you a bachelor party! C'mon man we are going to make the next Hangover sequel all about us!" he said as he yanked me out of my house, I tried to shout for Ukraine, but Prussia covered my mouth. Ukraine wandered over, one hand wiping her eyes and the other on her belly.

"What's going on?" she asked seeing me.

"Hey beautiful, we are borrowing Mattie for a little bit, you'll see him tomorrow, I promise you that, we just need a last hoorah" he said. "See you later Mrs. Williams!" he pulled me off to the car where the rest of my groomsmen were, and as soon as I was in, America started the car and began zipping down the street.

"To the strip club," Prussia shouted.

* * *

><p>And… now we are about full circle, here I am, surrounded by naked women, a blush on my face… because of my surroundings, a beer in my hand to wash away my sadness, and a sadness in my heart for obvious reason, I wanted to go home, I wanted to see my fiancée, I wanted to fix all of this! But I wasn't allowed to leave. For all I knew I might not even be getting married tomorrow, all because I had to be a huge ass idiot! I had to fix this, but there was no time, I knew if I left now, there was no way any of the groomsmen would let me go back home to her, they were determined, to keep me out all night, to make sure I had fun, but I couldn't have fun with all this guilt. Why was I so stupid?<p>

"C'mon look at this chic she is freaking hot, enjoy it~! This is your bachelor party, enjoy it!" he whistled for the girl to come and paid her to give to me a lap dance, I tried to control the blush the spread across my face, and not let my mind get too clouded, I wanted to remember my guilt. I had to make it up to her, but guilt or not, I was still a guy. The beer plus naked woman got to me, and the guys finally got what they wanted, I got drink and got out of control, I began to have fun hanging with the guys. I whistled at girls and threw Prussia's money around. I wasn't necessarily attracted to any of the girls, but I didn't have to be, I was having fun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am Alive! Well sort of, l barely anyway, I know it is not a good excuse but anytime I have had to update has all gone to sleeping and catching up on some much needed anime, and if you are wondering it was Princess Jellyfish, and do not be fooled by the sound of the name, I loved it! It is great, especially if you like stuff like Oran High School Host Club, but anyway I was finally able to update, and I'm not sure about this chapter, I feel like Canada was too OOC but then again jealousy does that to people, not that he has any reason to be jealous, Kat loves him, but yes, I love how everyone was excited for the wedding chapter, so I figured what the hell, give the people what they want, and so we are finally there, well almost there, next chapter I promise, plus we get to see how all this turns out, oooooo exciting.<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Canada's POV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar hotel room, lying in an empty bath tub. I sat up and rubbed my head. Damn, was this how England felt every time woke up after a heavy night of drinking? I blinked and examined the room, trying to figure out where everybody was, as the memory of last night crept into my brain. I stumbled out into the main room and found all my groomsmen lying around the room passed out on the floor, on the beds and in various chairs around the room. I walked over to Prussia and began poking him while rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"Hey, hey dude, wake up," I said yawning.

He groaned. "Just keep going without me baby, I'm just resting my eyes," he said rolling over in his sleep.

"Ew, man that's messed up, now I know why Hungary won't go out with you," I said in disgust. "C'mon wake the hell up," I said shoving him, he blinked awake.

"Oh hey dude, is it morning already?" he asked as he sat up.

"Yeah, what time is it," I asked as I looked around noticing there were no clocks.

"Uh, I don't know," he looked at his phone. It was dead. "Check your phone," he suggested. I rooted through my pockets it wasn't there.

"Dammit I left it at home, because someone had to pull me out, out of nowhere!" I said. "Shit I am getting married today! I need to go!" I suddenly started panicking, and then I remembered the one thing I drank so much to suppress, our fight. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, I need to get home now! I need to see Kat!" I shouted.

"You can't," Lithuania said as he woke up. "Katsuyasha is supposed to be getting ready. You cannot be seeing her till the wedding."

"No, No, No, I knew I never should have gone to this stupid bachelor party!" I shouted.

"Hey, hey, hey, you had fun, alright, so don't complain," Prussia said defensively.

"Sure, yeah but maybe if you I don't know, gave me some time before taking me, then I wouldn't be freaking out so much," I said.

"Well why are you freaking out bro?" America asked. "It's your wedding day, don't tell me you are getting cold feet?!"

"No, no! Nothing like that! It's just…I really need to talk to her right now," I said.

"What could be so important that you need to wait till after the wedding, she is probably getting ready right now?" Alfred asked.

"Well, uh, before Prussia came to pick me up Kat and I got into a fight, over something really stupid…and right now I just want to make sure she is okay and not still mad at me…. God I am such an idiot!" I said.

"You should have told me you two were fighting! I would have you two a minute…." Gilbert said, and we both knew that was bullshit.

"Yeah, yeah, I just need to talk to her…" I said.

"Alright, Alright, but first you need to get ready, I'm sure she would rather you were there on time and saved the talking till after the ceremony rather than you rushing there talking to her, then getting ready and being late," Australia said.

"Right, where is my Tux?" I asked.

"I had Poland drop off all of the dress and the tuxes off at your place, it should be safe for us to go there," Lithuania said.

"Yeah, Belarus was staying at my place so they are all probably getting ready there," America said.

"Da, that is what I have been told," Russia said.

I sighed. "Alright…so we'll just get ready, and then go" I said in a daze. I began running around the room grabbing what I needed and kicking the few guys that were still sleeping awake. I had to see her; I had to tell her I loved her and worked my hardest to apologize to her. "Dammit, hurry up!" I shouted as I rushed out the door."

* * *

><p><strong>Ukraine's POV<strong>

I looked at myself as I stood there in front of the mirror, the rest of the bridesmaids were still getting ready and it was about a half an hour before the wedding would start. I had my phone in my hand and refused to put it down. Last night I had been so worried about Matvey, he has never really acted that way before. Then again…Turkey has always been mean to Matvey and he had a point, inviting my ex to the wedding right after he confessed his feelings to me gave him plenty of reason to get upset. I called him about 10 times last night and he didn't answer. Had he really gotten so upset at me? Was he even going to show up? No, no of course he would show up, no matter what he still loved me, that is what today was about, it didn't matter who was here or not we belonged together. I felt slight pain in my belly, the baby was kicking. I smiled.

"I'm worried too sweetie, but it will be alright, Daddy will be here soon, he has, he loves both of us," I said, patting my belly. Belarus smiled and came up behind me. She was wearing a light pink sleeveless dress with a pretty black bow on the back tied around her waist; it had beautiful stitching around the hem of the dress. They were old designs from old cultural clothing from back when Belarus, Ivan and I were children.

"You look beautiful, Systra," Natalia said. She smiled something she didn't do around me often. I smiled back, a light blush covering my cheek.

"Thank You, Natalia," I said back. "For everything." She nodded.

"The bridesmaids and I are done getting ready; we are going to make sure everything is ready before it is time to start," she said. "You stay here; I will make sure everything is perfect."

I nodded. I gazed at myself in the mirror, finally getting a moment to myself. My dress, it was so pretty. A beautiful corset covered my chest, beautiful white with snow white ribbons, and then beautiful layers of lace that fell down my waist in to a waterfall and then a gorgeous white veil that covered my face. Belarus has gotten my veil custom made, it had wonderful Ukrainian patterns around the trim, and it was really beautiful. My hands were covered in long white gloves that climbed all the way up to my elbows, my wonderful engagement ring sitting on top of the pretty white fabric. I looked beautiful. The happy face of my mother in her own wedding dress flashed in my memory. I smiled seeing her. I was the only one of my siblings who still had memories of my parents. Most of my memories of them were blurry, and faded, it was hard to see them, but sometimes I saw a picture, clear with them, and every time I reacted the same way. My eyes began to fill with tears and I smiled bright. My mother's wedding dress…it looked almost just like mine. She looked so beautiful, so radiant. I saw her smiling at me, and I pictured her in the mirror standing next to me tears in her eyes as she told me how proud she was and how beautiful she thought I looked. I hugged my beautiful flowers to my chest. Tulips, they were said to symbolize eternal love, and a single rose in the middle meaning passion. I was almost ready. I walked over to my jewelry box and lifted out the last thing I needed. I lifted out a heart shaped locket Matvey had given me when we first started going out. It was my most treasured idem. I traced my fingers over the words that were on the back _wherever you go, my love goes with you. _I smiled as I held it in my hand. He had to come today, he really did love me, as much as I loved him, I knew without a doubt he would come today, I just knew he would, he was my truest of loves. I slid the locket around my neck and adjusted the clasp. I looked at myself in the mirror and lowered my veil. I smiled. There, I was perfect, ready to walk down the aisle to my loving Matvey. I smiled at myself in the mirror and then jumped as a knock on the door startled me.

"Natalia, did you forget something," I said speaking Ukrainian. The door slowly opened and Matvey poked his head out from behind the door. I screamed and jumped behind the room divider and hid my dress. He whimpered and covered his eyes. "Get out! It is bad luck for you to see me!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said as he turned around and tiptoed in, he kept his back to me and faced the door. "I didn't see anything, I just…I just came here to make sure you were alright…" he said. "I…was a huge ass last night, for no reason, and right before our wedding. I am just terrible. I am very very sorry for how I acted my love, and I feel even worse for making you cry, I've been terrible."

I blushed and walked over to him; I stood with him back to back and took his hand. "It's alright Matvey, you were right get upset. This is our wedding, our wedding. I should have confronted you before doing anything. I wouldn't want to do anything to make this uncomfortable for you or upset you. This should be just as amazing for you as it is for me. If you don't want him to be at the wedding just say the word and I will explain it to him. I won't even be upset. I'll be happy as long as you are." I told him. I lifted his strong hand which held mine and I lifted it to my lips and kissed it.

"All I need to be happy is you. It doesn't matter to me who at our wedding, as long as I am marrying you I will be the happiest man alive. If he is your friend, and if you really want him there, then I am alright with that as long as you are happy," he said, my heart wrenched at his sweetness. I wanted to smile at him, and kiss him and show him how happy he made me, and how the attendance of one guest wouldn't change that.

"I love you so much, Matvey," I said, as if that could explain my feelings. "I love you so much that nobody could show up to this wedding and it would still be the happiest day of my life." I turned and hugged his back, unable to stop myself; I nuzzled into his back, holding him, my love. I wanted to stay like this forever, but the moment ended too quickly.

America knocked at the door.

"Hey man we are all up and ready to go, we just need you," he said walking towards Matvey. I knew he had to go but as a reflex my arms tightened around him.

"Just give us another minute," Matvey said, he too was too happy to let his moment end.

"Nope," America said as he grabbed Matvey and began to pull him away, he put his hand over Matvey's eyes so he wouldn't accidently see me. "You guys will have plenty of time to cuddle and make out during the honeymoon, we need to go now.

Matvey looked upset, but he didn't fight it. He knew it was only a few simple minutes till we would be together again, and then we would be closer, husband and wife. Shortly after my Matvey was taken away from me, my sister and my brother came to my room to collect me.

"It is time," Belarus said simply. I smiled and nodded and Vanya offered his arm to me. I took it and both of them lead me out of one of the lodges. We walked out to the nearly empty national park and looked up at the night, it was dusk, such a perfect time, there was a bit of sunlight and bits of color streaked across the sky, while at the same time the stars shined, sparkling little dots on the darkening sky. I could hear the sound of the water rushing from the falls, and I knew that meant I was getting close to the wedding area. My legs began to shake and the butterflies in my belly began to go crazy, the nerves started to really get to me. This was the moment, I was about to be married, after just a few short minutes I would be married, I would be Matvey's wife, Mrs. Williams. My heart raced as I walked past a final lodge and saw the falls, the beautiful lights lighting the beautiful rushing water. I saw as beautiful hanging flowers intertwined with glittering lights lead my way, I saw the pews put in just for today and all the happy guest, all they wearing such pretty dresses and suits, all of the countries in attendance, they all smiled as I walked down, I saw them all whisper and gasping saying "she looks so beautiful." The alter as well was decorated in the pretty white flowers and lights and as I got closer a trail of rose petals, pink and red, lead me right to my Matvey, all I wanted was to just run to him and be with him but Russia held me back and kept me steady so I didn't fall. I saw as Matvey stood there waiting for me, a smile on his face and his eyes glowing. Slowly I made my way to him and with a light nod and smile Vanya took my hand and placed it in Matvey's.

Everything else going on was just a blur, Italy spoke a few words, reading from the bible and talking about personal experiences he has seen of Matvey together and then we went through the vows. Matvey's were so sweet and lovely and of course, just as I am known for I began to tear up at his words, and then of course that made it a bit harder for me to get mine out.

"_Katsuyasha, I want you to know that I love you so much, with all my heart, you are my heart, my soul, my life, my angel, I love you with all my heart. Just the thought of you makes me feel like my heart is on fire. I will love you forever, even if somehow along the way you stop loving me, I will still love you with all my being. To me you are the most beautiful girl in the world and I am just lucky to have caught your eye. You are so beautiful, you look amazing in anything and you always look amazing even when you get to be old and grey. I'll love you no matter what and I plan to treat you like the princess you are, even if we get to both be dirt poor I will find any way I can to spoil you. I will worship you every day and try and make you smile every chance I can. My heart will feel like it is getting torn apart every time we are apart and when we are together I will treasure every moment. I would risk anything for you my love, you are my girl, I would even give my life for you, I love you, I love you, I love you," _He said. His words made me feel like my heart was flying, and somewhere around the start of his beautiful vows I began crying. He barely even paused he just cupped my face and wiped my tears, and when he finished her pulled me close and whispered in my ear. "_You really shouldn't cry, you are way too beautiful for tears, I promise while we are married, I will do whatever I can to keep you from ever crying or feeling sad." _He smiled at me and my heart raced even faster, if that was possible. I took a deep breath and then said my own.

"Matvey, you are my life, you make me truly happy. You make me feel so loved and I know I can always count on you to make me smile. You are the love of my life and I knew that since day one. I love that every night I know that you will hold me while I sleep, and I every morning I can get up and make your breakfast and you still act surprised. I love that you will take time off of work when I am sick, just to take care of me, and snuggle with me to keep me warm, and I love that you treat me as if I am some sort of queen or angel as you like to call me. I love you with all my heart and I want nothing more than to make you happy and to tie myself to you in every way. You are the one for me and I will give you heart without any sort of hesitation. I trust you with my heart and know that you will not do anything to hurt me, and now that I know that I am pregnant with your child, I can't believe that I can get anymore happier, I love you so so so so much, and I know you will make a wonderful father." I smiled at him and he smiled back, both of our smiles glowing, he wiped more tears from my eyes and looked deeply into them, I could tell just by looking to those violet beauties that he wanted to kiss me just as much as I wanted to kiss him.

Italy went on to say a few more words, I didn't really hear them, I was more focused on Matvey and how he was holding me, his beautiful eyes and his soft skin, before I knew it we had gotten to the exchanging of the rings and then the final ceremony. We had mimicked this ceremony after one of the old Ukrainian holiday Ivan Kupala Day, a day when all the maidens would go into the forest with crowns made of flowers. They would wait in the forest until the men entered and if the couples exited the forest together, with the man wearing the wreath of flowers then the two would be engaged to be married. Seeing that we are already engaged we did it a different way, as the final part of the ceremony, Matvey would put the crown on my head and then we would be officially married.

Sealand walked over, the crown of flowers sitting on a pillow, and he listed it to Matvey, Matvey then took the crown off the pillow and then lifted it on to my head.

"And now, with the power invested with me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Matvey already had his hands cupping my face, and he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, so passionately. We had kissed so many times before, but it seemed like it was new. We were new. Just like that with that one kiss, our lives seemed tied together, our destinies were now bound, it didn't matter what happened to us, we would get through everything together

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow really hard to write this summer, I guess my summer romance got in the way ^^ oh well, it really helps to write these fluffy and sweet romantic scenes when thinking about someone you love, I'm sorry nothing has been updated lately, I have just been on to much of a love high to do anything really, I'll try to get me act together XD<strong>_

_**also i know this is a picture of Belarus but this is sort of what I imagined Ukraine's dress looking like **_

_**( www.**_

_**zerochan.**_

_**net**_

_**/1135007 )**_

_**just remove the spaces and ()**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Canada's POV**

The rest of the night seemed to go just as nicely as the ceremony. We kicked off the ceremony by heading to lodge near by the falls with a wonderful view of them from the dining area. We had a buffet of different foods from around the world, made by international chefs from around the world. We had a Ukrainian-Canadian band from Saskatchewan, a French band from Quebec, and a band England recommended, (not One Direction) play music while people ate and then more dance-ier music when everyone was done. While everyone got there food and chatted with long time friends and comrades, Ukraine, Belarus, Russia, England, France and I performed the Blahoslovennia ceremony. Typically The Blahoslovennia ceremony was done before the wedding, but with the whole situation I got myself in there wasn't much time, plus Ukraine said it would be nice to do it in front of everyone, and I had a feeling she wanted to do it after Russia didn't have a chance to change his mind and forbid the whole thing and get all protective brother again. The Blahoslovennia ceremony was a Ukrainian tradition where the Bride and groom sit with their parents and an Elder and receive blessings for the family and marriage and ask forgiveness from to anyone the marriage may have offended. I think we all know who may have been upset by this marriage…. To make the ritual even more awkward form me for lack of and elder, Russia would be filling in as both the elder and Ukraine's guardian. I wanted to protest and say it was weird because Ukraine was older than Russia but afraid of getting him mad and just throwing the whole thing off so I just went with it. The first part of the ritual was each of us were given a rushnyk which is a Ukrainian embroidered cloth, that Kat made herself, and then we were all given a piece of Korovai which was a symbolic, ceremonial bread made for weddings, each piece was decorated with a Canadian and a Ukrainian flag tied together with a small little gold ribbon, and there was even a small little polar bear figurine on mine. I smiled at Katsuyasha knowing this was her doing, and she smiled a cute smiled back and blushed a little, she was so adorable, I couldn't believe she was my wife.

We slowly nibbled on the bread, enjoying, Kat had always been a wonderful cook. Russia walked in front, standing before all of us, not eating a piece of the bread himself, but instead he started speaking in Ukraine. I saw Kat and Belarus on the Braginsky seemed to be watching closely, the look on their faces said that they knew exactly what he was saying, but everyone on my side seemed to have a huge question mark on their face. I only knew a bit of Ukraine from all the years of living with Kat and only got the jist of what Russia was saying. Basically he thanked everyone for being her and said a prayer blessing us and our marriage; he talked about our relationship and went on to talk about the changes he saw in Katsuyasha when she was with me. He told me she acted a lot happier and that a lot less tears fell from her eyes. For the longest time he had not really enjoyed that I was the one who had stolen her heart but as he got to know me, as he got to know both me and Katsuyasha together as a couple, he began to feel okay with it. And while the child coming on the way was not expect and was certainly not the ideal order of things, but as we all adjusted and the clouds cleared, it became clear that this was a good thing. While he had not been proud that his sister was now pregnant, as time passed and as he saw how both of us seem to just adjust so quickly and nicely he couldn't help but feel happy for us, and he was very, very excited to hold his new niece or nephew they were to arrive.

I smiled and clapped with my wife and new sister in law after Ivan finished his speech, and heard behind me as England and France joined in slowly, still completely confused, I had to remember to fill them in on everything he said.

"And now, I'd like to wrap this whole ceremony up before too many people miss us at the ceremony, I'm sure the bride and groom want to return to their guests. So I will make this short. This ceremony is made to keep the peace between the two families being married, traditional this is suppose to bind the two families together, and bring them closer, and while that tradition has faded over time I am hoping that we may bring that tradition back to life with this marriage. What we do here is ask forgiveness from anyone who may not approve of, now seeing that the marriage is already done; this won't have any effect on but seeing as the Ukrainian culture is very family based culture it is important to keep grudges and anger out of the family relationship. So without saying name ask with God as a witness that nothing gets in the way of this wonderful family and that all people who may have a problem with this do not let this affect their feelings toward the couple, and may open themselves to the couples so perhaps in the future they can feel differently. And without further rambling I bless this couple and wish them many years of success and happiness. Congratulations," he said finishing with a smile, not his average creepy smile, but a genuine happy smile. "Now, let's all go, we have a party to go to!" he said as he guided us all to the door, we made our way back to the party area.

I thought a bit, his reactions towards the end, with the smiles and excitement, I knew that was not him, he was not the type to be giddy and peppy, it was clear that Ukraine put him up to it, however the part he spoke in Ukrainian was different, it wasn't as if some told him to play nice, it seemed sincere, and showing that it really was him speaking he tried to hide the way he was feeling by saying it so only a few people would understand him, the only hole in his plan was he didn't expect that I would understand some of it. I smiled slightly. It seemed my new brother-in-law did have feelings….

* * *

><p>It was easy to see on the faces of many countries that this was the most fun they have had as a group in a long time. It was amazing to see some who had held grudges with each other for past wars or affairs, just putting their differences aside for one night and having a good time. You saw old drinking buddies' reunited, old friends or even family members just greeting each other with smiles and handshakes and even hugs, the whole room was dripping in family, love and happiness. It was amazing. All it took was a simple wedding to make true world peace. You'd think John Lennon would have thought of it first!<p>

As soon as Kat and I returned to our seats America flew out of his seat, drink in hand. He was ready for his best man speech. I looked down the Wedding Court table and saw all of our Groomsmen and Bridesmaid scattered around the table, Kat and I were place strategically in the middle. We were all the spotlight of the party, Kat and I being the center of attention. I smiled as I saw some of the pairings Kat set out trying to play matchmaker, my brother was sitting next to her sister, Prussia was sitting next to Hungary and of course, something I certainly didn't approve of but wasn't going to complain about, I saw her brother sandwiched between both of my sisters Monaco and Seychelles. I turned my attention away from all the matches and looked at Alfred as he tapped his glass with his fork calling all of our attention.

"As the best man, I believe it is only right for me to make a toast," Alfred said. "Now, Katsuyasha may be a bit older than me, not that her beauty gives that away," I put my arm around my wife and she nestled in my arms as we listened to my brother's speech together, I saw he blush at my brother's comment on her beauty. I leaned over and peck her cheek. "But I feel like I've known her for a very long time. My brother on the other hand I have known my entire life. We've had our shares of fights, some misunderstandings and some just disagreement, but through it all we always remained brothers and never let anything get in the way of that. I know brother, almost as much as I know myself, I know that he may not be as bold or as some would say 'annoying' as me, and some people even say he fades into the background a bit, but through that all I've seen that he is a very unique person. He loves maple syrup and all things hockey, he hates fighting and treats his pet polar bear as it were his child," I felt Kuma crawl into my lap as he said that, "but put all of that aside, and he is a great person. He is a great brother, a great friend, a great husband and he'll be a wonderful dad. I'm just glad he found some as beautiful, sweet and wonderful as Kat to share his life with. They really are a perfect couple, a match made in heaven. They give each other strength and really bring out the best in each other and I know they will be perfect parents with the little one on the way. I can only hope to find as perfect for me as Katsuyasha is to Mattie, congratulations to the married couple," he said as he took a sip and took a seat, I thought I noticed him glance at Belarus during the last part, but it could have been just my imagination.

* * *

><p>The party continued on as everyone finished eating and made their way to the dance floor. It once again amazed me to just see the countries all together dancing. At one point even, a dance competition broke out, each country bringing in a famous dance from their country, I saw stuff like Germany's slap shoe dance, India's Bollywood style dance number, China doing some sort of Tai Chi dance and of course Russia's weird kick thing, it didn't matter to me that I had no idea what all these wonderful dance were called, or even if there was some sort of special ceremony or story that went with them, everyone found them very entertaining, and it was nice to see a smile on everyone's face.<p>

It almost felt criminal to stop the music and take their attention away but it had to be done. It was time to cut the cake! Ukraine and I smiled as Belarus found us at our seats guiding to the center of the dance floor, which was now cleared (it was hard to get everyone off the floor, but when you see Belarus with a huge ass knife it's best to just do as she says) and had a huge cake wheeled out on a cart. The cake of course was huge; enough to feed all the countries that came. Once again it was world themed as all the layers were covered in miniature flags from the entire world and then at the top were two larger Ukrainian and Canadian flags.

Ukraine smiled sweetly as her sister handed her the knife, and seemed to blush and freeze a little when she looked around and saw all eyes on her. I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder, and gently took the knife from her deciding to break the ice, I cut a small slice of cake and Belarus who seemed to materialize behind me removed the flag, which I saw was the Estonian flag, and put it on a separate plate. I raised the small piece of cake to Kat's lips and let her take a bite; she blushed and nibbled on the piece and then smiled and licked the frosting off of her lips. I smiled and chuckled. I could have been mean and smeared it on her face, like you see most couples do when they try to be funny, but I decided to be nice, this was such a special night I felt like being sweet and kind to my wife, it seemed Ukraine wasn't thinking the same thing. I saw as she cut another small piece, from an area where Belarus had cleared of flags and she raised it to my lips.

Right as I was about to lean in and take a bite I saw a mischievous smile flash across her lips as she moved her hand closer to my face and smeared the frosting all over my lips and nose. I blushed and made a sound of surprise, but she just giggled a slight blush brushing her cheeks from how suddenly daring she had become. I laughed with her as I wiped the frosting off of my face and put a dab of it on her nose. She blushed more and giggled. I smiled and leaned forward, licked the frosting off of the tip of her nose (turning her bright red) and then pulled her into a sweet kiss. I heard people cheering for us, but they did not bother me, for just this one moment it was just me and her, together, I wanted the rest of eternity to be like this.

After that all of the cake was passed out to everybody. Belarus had planned it so all of the countries would get their own flag, but that's not exactly how it ended up. They were all given their own flag, but just like children with baseball or Pokémon cards they shared and traded them. I saw some walking around with multiple flags in their hand. I even briefly saw Prussia as he ran through the dance floor with not only the Prussian flag, but the Hungarian flag too. I saw Hungary run after him with a frying pan in hand, shortly after I saw some of the cooking staff run after her too. I just chuckled and thought it was best not to step in. I also saw other countries as they playfully stole each other's flags, claiming they had stolen their land, I decided to let that go as well, I just hoped it didn't become serious will real land at stake. I even glanced over at my brother and saw him wink at me as he held up Belarus' flag; I just hoped she didn't kill him for it later.

* * *

><p>After all the cake fun Belarus decided it would be a good time for the bouquet and garter toss, before everyone stormed the dance floor again. The bouquet toss was first of course. Ukraine smiled and blushed slightly as she made her way to the middle of the dance floor and all the girls flooded in a group a few feet from her. Even Belarus joined them, and it was clear who she was hoping to marry if she was the one to catch the bouquet.<p>

Ukraine turned her back to all the girls, shut her eyes tightly and even scrunched her nose in a pure adorable way and then threw back the bunch of flowers. It soared through the air and I heard the group of girls screech and shout as they all fought and jumped for it. It looked as if the women were about to kill themselves for it but the bouquet just flew back and landed softly in a girl's arms. I thought it was a little ironic that it just so happened to go to the girl who hadn't been fighting for it and was standing a little farther back than the rest of the group. Liechtenstein smiled and held up her prize. The rest of the girls stared at her with surprise and envy.

"Yay, I am the next to be married!" Lili sang. I saw Switzerland jump out of his chair.

"Who is he?! If he thinks he is marrying my little sister he is dead!" he searched through his coat for something, I grew a little nervous but was relieved to see that he did not have a gun one him. I think Belarus and America had made it clear to make sure this nation of eternal neutrality and peace didn't have any sort of weapon on him.

Next was the garter toss and I blushed as America pulled out the chair for Ukraine to sit on, he took her hand and helped her in her seat like a true gentleman, but then smiled a mischievous smile at me as he beckoned me forward. I walked towards my wife my face going almost as red as the roses she had just thrown. I walked over to her and saw her face turn the same color as mine as Belarus helped her lift the shirt of her dress to reveal her thigh which had a garter on it. I blushed as I knelt down. Belarus glared at me, giving me a serious look.

"You must only use your teeth, or else it is bad luck," she said. I found it funny that her serious looks kind of seemed threatening….

I bared my teeth and hesitantly leaned in, and bit the bit of frilly, cloth at her thigh. She blushed so much and covered her face and erupted into embarrassed, shy giggles. I slowly pulled the cloth along her leg, still blushing and laughing a bit myself, and then used my hands to straighten her leg, as I guided the garter off from around her ankle, finally getting it off and succeeding only using my teeth!

Next task, flicking it to a crowd of men, I was a little out-put seeing that as Belarus announced it was time for the garter toss, every single straight (or bisexual) single man flooded to the dance floor and hovered around the area. I mean yes, my wife was beautiful, and had a lot of…er…land, but did they all really have to fight over her garter, which was on her thigh…at my wedding?! It was even worse when I saw my brother walk on to the dance floor. I gave him a confused look and he shrugged and mouthed "What? She's hot!" Just wanting to get it over with I flicked it and it flew right into the hands of Prussia, who held it up and let out a cry of victory. I laughed a little; of course he would be the one to get it. However, with all his celebrating he didn't see that while all the men walked off the dance floor, Hungary stomped back on, still holding the frying pan and nailed him right in the back of the head while he wasn't look. Wow they were really made for each other weren't they? It was about time someone started keeping Prussia in line. I laughed; maybe it was their wedding we would be going to next?

* * *

><p>The night partied on as the DJ put the music back on and everyone began dancing again. I even took Ukraine out and danced with her a bit; everyone formed a circle around us and clapped for us as we shared our first dance. After that I had to fight with every man just to dance with my wife, and ever man wanted to dance with her and congratulate her. After a while I would just cut in and steal her back. She was my wife; I didn't care if we would have the whole honeymoon together, I wanted to spend time with her. After a few hours of the dancing though, the party slowly began to wrap up, most people were at their tabled, tired, I saw a few (Iggy) sitting at the bar, me and Ukraine were sitting at our table drinking sparkling apple cider (because she is pregnant) holding hands and peeking at the presents. As people began to get worn out and leave Belarus announced to everyone that the party was over because Kat and I had to leave if we were to catch our flight. Everyone that was still here went to the step, grabbing bags of birdseed (we chose small bags of birdseed because rice cannot be digested from birds and will cause them to choke) and awaited us to come back out. We waited and watched as America and Russia loaded all of our presents and luggage into the trunk of the Limo we would be taking to the airport. Belarus went to Cuba to make sure one last time that the small island he told us about off his coast was ready for us, and he gave the okay and when everything was loaded, we left the reception area and tried to make our way to the limo. I pulled Ukraine's veil back down to try and shield her from the flying birdseed I also held Kuma in my arms and removed my jacket covering his face with it, to keep him from getting hit. I glared a little as I saw Prussia, America and Australia all aiming for me as they threw. Finally I got both of us into the limo and quickly shut the door before those jerks threw the seeds inside the limo. I pulled Ukraine's veil off when we were safe, and cupped her face, leaning in and kissing her. Kuma looked up at us crawling in our laps.<p>

"Ukraine…and…Canada," he said as he smiled at both of us and I smiled back at him and scratched his head. He remembered my name! He snuggled and laid on our laps while we drove to the airport, I scratched Kumajiro's fur with one hand and put my other around my wife. Today was just so perfect! And there was still more happiness to come! We had a baby on the way! I felt like my life couldn't get more perfect! It was like everything was just a small slice of heaven.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, it's me, the person who never updates! I am just terrible with updates unless school is going on, so I guess now that I've gotten back into the pattern of school and work and stuff I'll be able to update more often. I'm not talking once a week, but at least enough that I'm not just going MIA, but because of all my time away I made sure to make this chapter extra long and extra sweet. Hope you enjoy, see you next time.<strong>_

_**Please Review~ **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Canada's POV**

The honeymoon was short. We didn't want to stay far away from her Doctor for too long. It was very nice, we spent most of it on the island Cuba lent us, we occasionally went on to the mainland to go food shopping and go to restaurants and even check out places that Cuba said were hot spots of the area, but most of it was spent alone on the island. We swam in the ocean, watched the wildlife, held each other at sunset…and of course… did regular honeymoon activities…. We spend about a week and a half there before we decided to go back to stay with America.

Ukraine's pregnancy was going great and the baby seemed to be developing well, growing at a nice rate, normal heart beat, Ukraine even felt it move now and then.

Dr. Monika even said we could tell the sex of the baby, but both Kat and I decided we wanted to wait, however the anticipation was killing me.

Everyone else didn't seem so happy with about waiting either; many people debated what gender the child would me.

"I can't wait for my little nephew to be born! I'll spoil him and love him and take him to baseball games-"he said before I cut him off.

"Alfred…," I said.

"Right, right, Canadian, I'll take him to hockey games," he said. "But I will still spoil him, I'll buy him any toy he wants… and hey make I can bug you at the same time, at Christmas I'll make sure I get him only the noisiest and most annoying toys!" he laughed.

"And what if it's a girl?" I asked him.

"Don't be silly man, it is totally a boy, I can tell, it's a hero's instinct," he said with a smile.

"Right, right, the same hero's instinct that told you that England was secretly trying to kill you…" I said, deadpan.

"Hey, hey, he was, there is no other reason he would make cookies that tasted so terrible!" he shouted.

"Oh quiet down both of you, the gender of the baby is obvious, it is going to be a beautiful girl," France said.

"How are you so sure," America asked.

"Well is it not obvious, he mother is so gorgeous, it just has to be a beautiful little girl," France said simply.

"That's not how it works you twit," England grumbles.

France just laughed. "Says the one who gave birth to two beautiful twin boys, they were lucky to have such a handsome, beautiful father, they just had to come out a little boys, and with such fabulous hair," he said as he ruffled mine.

England rolled his eyes. "And why I had your children I will never know."

"Well that answer is simple, because you love me," he said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around England.

England blushed brightly and looked away. "What gives you that idea?" he said softly.

France laughed and hugged him closer. "Oh mon petite Briton, you know you love me," he covered the side of England's face that he could see in kisses, England blushed bright and smiled a little giggling and leaning into his kisses. I smiled watching them, Alfred made a grossed out noise and looked away but I could see he was happy too, to see our parents together like this, happy and in love. I wanted my marriage to be like that hundreds of years in and still madly in love.

A few weeks after we arrived home after the honeymoon, Belarus surprised Kat with a baby shower. We were coming home from one of Kat's appointment when suddenly Alfred called and we had to get home immediately. He said we had to get home immediately. It was an emergency. We rushed home, we got in the nearest cab and I paid him double to speed to get us there. We got there very quickly and I gave the cabbie a lofty tip and then ran into the house, panicking. Was there a fire, no house looked fine, were we robbed; no Alfred had the best security, was he hurt? No, no, he knew better to call an ambulance not us, right, RIGHT?! He wasn't that big of idiot, RIGHT? I grabbed Ukraine's hand and we ran into the house. The house was dark but I ran in shouting.

"Alfred, Alfred, where are you?!" I shouted.

"In here, I'm in here Mattie," he called. I ran into the dining room and we Kat flipped the lights on and we were met with hands full of confetti throw at us and everyone shouting "Surprise" all together. Ukraine had a huge smile on her face.

"What…What is all of this?" she asked.

"It's you baby shower," Belarus said from the crowd of people. She walked over and hugged her.

"W-wow, this is so amazing, thank you, thank you all," she said tearing up, her hormones kicking in. "You're all…s-so nice," she said as she went to me and cried into my chest, I pet her hair and looked at Al smiling.

"Did you do this," I asked him.

He laughed and gave me a teasingly innocent look. "What, me, no I had nothing to do with this, this was all Belarus' idea, she just convinced me to help," he said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, and I'm sure that was very hard, it was probably torture, she really had to break you huh?" I said sarcastically.

"No, no," he said. "I just negotiated with her, she wanted to use my house to surprise you and I wanted to ask her out on the date, she said yes to the date and I let her use my house, it is a win win," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes. Ukraine wiped her eyes and smiled at him. "You realize I am pregnant right," she teased. She playfully punched his arm, and by the look on Alfred's face her hormones kicked in and she hit him a little too hard, he didn't say a word though, I just laughed. "What if this whole surprise thing scared me and I could have gone in to early labor!" she yelled getting angry now. Al got scared and gave me a look; he did not like being yelled at by my wife. I let him take a few more moments of heat and then walked over to Kat and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Its fine, its fine, Love, let's just enjoy the party," I said, she smiled up at me.

"Okay," she said smiling cutely, I kissed her nose. The party was great, all the female countries of the world, as well as Finland, Poland and Russia all crowded around Ukraine, wanting to touch her belly, to coo over the baby or ask questions like "what are you going to name it, do you think it will be a girl or a boy, has Mattie showed an sign of becoming a good father, how does it feel, girlie stuff like that, all the guys however, crowded to me wanting to know what the honeymoon was like.

"Was it good?"

"Was it different because she was pregnant?"

"Was it gross?"

"How much bigger were her breasts?"

"Did it feel weird?" they all asked.

"No, no, no, you guys are all insane," America said butting in. "That's impossible, there is no way they had sex, there is a baby inside of her, what's he going to do, make another one? There is no way she would let him do that; two babies in her would be very painful.

"Mr. America, I am pretty sure that is not how it works," Japan said.

"You bloody twit, of course they can have sex, and no he cannot get her pregnant with a baby while she is already pregnant, also I doubt that would happen again anytime soon, look at how long it took for a nation to get pregnant, the last nation to get pregnant was me, hundreds of years ago when I had Sealand. Also, yes it is possible to have two babies in you at the same time, you should know, they are called twins and you are one," England said as he sipped his tea. He was sitting away from the whole crowd at his own table with France. France chuckled sipping on coffee.

Prussia turned and looked at me. "So did you two do it?" he asked.

I blushed. "That really isn't anyone's business," I said. Uproar occurred.

"C'mon, c'mon tell us, tell us," they all demanded.

I sighed. "Yes, we had sex, but that is all I will leave it," everyone complained but I ignored them. "She is my wife, I will not tell you about the details of our sex life!" There were more groans but then Prussia stepped up next to me and smiled.

"Hey, hey, we did not all come here just to find out all the tasty bits of Mattie's wife, we came here to celebrate, my man Mattie is going to be a father," everyone cheer and Prussia held up a beer. "Mattie did it! Mattie went all the way! He is going to be a father, drinks all around!"

The party continued as so, it was like a scene straight out of a 50s movie. The men celebrated and drank, joking around; the only thing missing was the cigars. We could hear just in the other room as the girls giggled a talked about babies and Kat's pregnancy glow, occasionally I would go to the kitchen to get more beer for the boys and pass by the room with all the girls. I saw Russia sitting in the corner looking utterly bored, I made my way to the kitchen, grabbed the alcohol, and stopped in the doorway just long enough so he could see the bottle of Vodka I was holding, he looked around and saw that all the girls were distracted and then followed me out to the room where the rest of the men. He smiled at me thankfully, and I passed him the bottle, he sat with the rest of the men and drinking looking much more comfortable.

We partied like this for hours until Belarus decided it was time for Ukraine and the baby to rest, so she kicked everyone who was not living here out, except for Russia of course, so that Kat could get her rest. I watched as the poor, piss drunken Prussia had to ask Hungary for a ride home, which was responded with a slap across the face and her calling him various simonies of the word idiot.

All the men slowly arranged rides with the women who were to drunk off of cuteness and baby bellies to really complain about anything. When there were all gone, I walked over to Kat, cupped her face and kissed her sweetly smiling at her.

While Prussia had dragged me off into a 'let's drink all of America booze' party, I actually kind of wanted to see the baby shower. Not because I was girlie or anything, but because I wanted to be there for everything involving Kat and our baby. I looked at all the gifts that everyone had gotten us; they were all arranged into two seas of stuff, one of blue and one of pink. I smiled.

"So what do you think that baby will be?" I asked her. She smiled and looked up at me.

"I don't know," she said. "But…I have always wanted one of these," she said holding a perfectly stitched doll with long yellow hair. She picked it up and hugged it to her chest. "I never really got to be a child," she said. "But when I saw little girls playing with their Dollies I felt a bit jealous, I always said, the first thing I would get my child would be a toy for them to love and to protect them from the bad dreams. A child should always have something that makes them feel, warm happy and safe, not just parents, but something they can hold and love in their tiny little arm." She said as she looked up at me, I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"You are going to be a perfect mother," I told her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Canada's POV**

"Oh c'mon," Al pleaded as I lay in his guest room bed with the world's worst hangover. Why, oh why did I drink so much? I would say I that I would never drink again but with Russia as my brother-in-law I knew that was impossible. It seemed the only real way to bond with him was over a bottle of Vodka, and we had done a lot of bonding during the baby shower, bonding with him, bonding with Prussia. If being friends with the both of them meant having hangovers like this for the rest of my life I wasn't sure I want friends anymore.

"C'mon, please, you know I am responsible, Tony is still alive isn't he, I take good care of him," Alfred said again pleading with me while I hid from the world under my warm soft blankets.

"Al," I grumbled. "First of all, Tony doesn't have a mouth, it's not like you have to feed him or anything. Second of all, this is my wife and child we are talking about and I don't think comparing her to a small alien is exactly right." He pouted and flipped the blankets off of me, I hissed as the hit me. God, it burned, the light, it burned. Al pouted and used his famous puppy eyes to try and get his way.

"I promise I will take good care of her, c'mon I am her brother-in-law, I should get some time with her too, it's not fair that you keep her all to yourself," he said. I sighed.

"Al, she is my wife, stop talking about her like she is a puppy or something, and as he husband, yes I can keep her all to myself if I want." I said trying to hide from the light again, but he would not let go of my blanket. Dammit why did he have to have such a strong grip?

"Please bro, look at you, you can't even get out of bed, think about it, if you can get up at all you'll have to walk around the sunny hot noise city with her, and just wait until the nausea comes, you're going to be running to the bathroom every chance you get, and I think only the mother is supposed to have morning sickness, not the father too. It is just better for you to rest in bed where you can burrow in your little hole away from the world, let me take care of Ukraine. C'mon Mattie, let me take her to her doctor's appointment!" I laid there and thought about it. He was right, just the thought of all the noise in the city, plus the heat and the sun, dear god the sun, I felt like my head would just crack in two, there was no way I could take as good of care of Ukraine when I am like that. Al wasn't that bad I guess, he wasn't the most responsible person in the family, but he was capable. He was an adult, and besides how hard could it really be to take care of a grown woman, it's not like Ukraine was handicapped or anything, in fact with this whole pregnancy she has been more than capable, between spoiling Kuma and going on extreme cleaning cycles to cooking meals that could feed 20 just for us three and Kuma, there is no way Al could really mess this up. I suppose it wouldn't be completely terrible if I let him have this, plus, it was good training, he was going to be an uncle soon. I sighed.

"Alright," I said finally giving in. "You can take Ukraine to her doctor's appointment, BUT, you must be paying attention the whole time and give me every detail of what goes on, I don't care if she simply says yup everything looks good, the baby is fine, I want you to remember every word she says during the appointment, and…don't bother me until you get home," I said as I pulled the blanket back up saving myself from the evil clutches of the sunlight, ah~ sweet sweet darkness~!

"Will do," America said as he walked to the door. "You don't have to worry bro; the hero is on the job!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I grumbled as I curled in myself and went back to sleep. America just laughed and left me in my dark burrow underneath the blankets. Looking back at this, I realize this was not my best idea….

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later<strong>

I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing over and over and over and over again playing the Green Day song_American Idiot,_it just played and played to no end, yet I still didn't seem to register it. I just kept rolling over in bed, moving my pillows, trying to cover my ears, not realizing that if I just answered the phone and yelled at my brother for bothering me the sound would go away. After the 10th time of hearing the song I gave up and sat up and answered my phone.

"What. Do you want. With my life?!" I hissed grumpily into the phone. I was in no way a morning person. It would be a lot safer to wake a sleeping grizzly bear rather than a Canadian.

"Dude, don't you know you are supposed to answer your phone when someone calls you, especially if they call you like 50 times?!"America shouted into the phone.

"Well I am trying to sleep," I said. "I told you not to bother me until you got home, why the hell are you calling me?"

"Dude, it is like really important," he said and I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Al a box of kittens on the side of the road is not important so stop calling me every time you see one!" I grumbled grumpily.

"What, no, that's not it, it's about Ukraine, and she's um…she's ah…" America said, and my eyes immediately flashed open my hangover disappearing, he finally had my full attention.

"What, what about Ukraine, is everything alright? Is the baby alright, did something happen? It was the surprise wasn't it?! Dammit you are not supposed to scare pregnant women!" I shouted worried.

"No…that's not it, she um…she's ah… God, I don't know what to do," he said and I heard Ukraine shouting in the background.

"Dammit give me the damn phone!" she yelled at him. She took his phone and put it to her ear. "Matvey, Matvey, the baby, the baby is coming!" she said. My heart stopped. Oh god, oh god, the baby was coming, the baby was coming, and I wasn't with her, I had to be with her, the baby was coming!

"Listen to me, Matvey, the baby is coming and Monika's secretary called, she had to cancel, she had to go to a last minute funeral in Colorado for her sister Tia, I don't know what to do, I am going in labor and Monika isn't here!" she shouted desperate and scared, my frozen heart skipped a beat and then went a mile a minute. Oh god, oh god, oh god, what were we supposed to do. I took a deep breath and tried to think straight. Alright first thing is first, find out where she is.

"Kat, just calm down okay, we are going to get through this, where are you," I told her trying best to sound calm.

I heard her asking America a few things before answering. "Queens," she said.

"Alright," I said taking a minute to think of my New York geography. "Listen, get a cab and tell the driver to go to Queens Hospital and tell him you are in a hurry, tell Al to give the driver all the cash on him so he knows it is important, and I am going to meet you there, alright, but just keep calm, alright, stress will only make the situation worse," I told her, and I heard her take a deep labored breath.

"Alright," she said agreeing, he voice sounded better.

"Alright, "I said back. Listen sweetie, I love you so, so, so much alright, and I will be there for when you have our baby okay, I will see you there, I love you," I said as I hung.

"I love you too," she said before I closed my phone.

I sprang out of bed and barely spared enough time to get pants on. I bolted out of the door, not even bothering to lock it and praying Al didn't get robbed. I ran down the street, running for a couple blocks before I finally found a subway entrance. People looked at me like I was a total idiot and even cursed at me in different languages that I didn't understand, but I couldn't care less, I had to get to the hospital, I had to be there! I went to one of the Metro card machine and shoved my credit card in buying a new one because Al and Kat had my other one. I really did not want to ride the subway when I was in such a rush. I mean waiting for the train seemed like hell, but compared to the midday New York traffic; this would be a lot faster. I rode the train all the way to Queens which seemed to take a hundred years, I was bouncing excitedly in my seat the whole time, which earned me so odd looks for bums and hipsters alike, and I think I even heard a mother yelled at her son for staring at me the whole ride, but once again I couldn't find the need to care, I had way too much on my mind already. Finally when we arrived at the stop I need I bolted from the train and ran to the surface, I was still a few blocks off, but after a simple run I was there. I ran into the hospital and found the front desk, I zoomed past a few elderly and sickly looking people who were also going to the desk but barely paid them any mind. The lady glared up at me for being so rude, but still asked what I needed.

"Hello yes, have any pregnant women come in here recently?" I asked and the lady gave me a look that said "seriously." I shook my head. "Right, right, has a woman by the name of Katsuyasha Williams checked in yet?" I asked. She turned to her computer and typed in the name, I even spelled it out for her without her asking which once again earned me a glare.

"No, sorry, nobody by that name has been checked into this hospital," the lady at the desk answered and I felt my heart stop yet again, shit, shit, shit.

I pulled out my phone and dialed America's number, it rang, it rang, it rang, no answered. I called again, same results. I called a third time still nothing.

"Fuck," I said. I tried calling Kat, it rang it rang it rang, nothing, I tried and rang, and rang and then I heard muffled back ground noise, and Al answered.

"Matt?" he asked answering her phone.

"Yeah it's me, where the hell are you?" I asked.

"We are still trapped in traffic, we have literally only moved a foot from where the cabbie picked us up," he said. The traffic is terrible.

It was then that I felt myself begin to panic. Oh dear lord my child was going to be born in a cab!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review~!<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**America's POV**

"You have to find a way to get her here faster!" Mattie shouted in the phone.

"I am doing everything that I can!" I shouted back.

"She needs to be at the hospital when she has the baby! What if there are complications. She needs to be here!" Mattie shouted at me. Next to me I heard Ukraine scream as she hit another round of contractions and grabbed my hand. I screamed as her thin boney hand complete crushed mine in her grip.

"Fuck, fine, you want me to get her there in time, fine I will get her there in time!" I screamed at the phone. I couldn't take the pressure of the whole situation plus him constantly yelling at me! It was all going to my head and there was just too much going on. I pulled out my wallet and threw a hundred dollar bill at the cabbie and then pulled Ukraine out of the car.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" She screeched at me.

"I have an idea," I said. I picked her up and took her in my arms. She was a bit heavier than I last remember, but then her bell was all swollen up with a baby inside, not that it was problem. Since I was a child I had been very strong. I could even pick England up back when I was little, though if I mention it now it wouldn't be that unbelievable because of how big and strong I look and how thin and small England is.

I had no problem as I held Ukraine in my arms and began to run on the sidewalk in the direction of Queens Hospital.

"What the fuck are you doing you moron?! You can't run all the way to the hospital from here! You will get exhausted long before we actually get there and if you fucking drop me while I am in labor I will fucking shank you in your stupid ass!" She shouted at me as I continued to run. I also hear as she went into a string of Ukrainian curses as she looked at me.

I sighed and took all the frustration that I was feeling and put it into my run.

"This is just the gift of a super power, I have strength. I will get you there in time and I promise I won't drop you," I said as I continued to run. I felt my phone vibrate in the breast pocket of my Jacket. I did not have the hands or the time to answer the phone. Plus there is no way I was going to answer and have yet another person bitch at me. I just kept running, earning glares as I swiftly moved past everyone trying my best to not knock into anyone.

"Hey watch it!" A woman shouted as I just missed her as I passed.

"Hey, watch where you are going fucktard!" A man yelled ad Ukraine's foot happened to just tap his suit as I passed by.

"Hey, I am walking here!" Another man shouted as I cut him off running around him. Horns honked as I crossed the crosswalks on red and people gave me the finger but I ignore everyone. I had a place I had to go and I had to get there soon so that Ukraine could get taken care.

New York was just a wonderful place wasn't it? I continued to run block after block. Every few minutes Ukraine would let out a scream and digger her nails into my shoulder or my arm. I just kept running until I saw a big hospital looming in front of me.

"Run faster you idiot! The hospital is right there!" Ukraine shouted as if I didn't see it right in front of me. Oh I see how it was. Just because Matt and Ukraine were having a baby they felt that they could just yell at me and call me names. I see how it was. There was a new baby coming into the world and that mean that the Al man didn't have feelings anymore. God, now I wanted a baby so I could just yell at whoever I wanted to.

I ran to the front of the hospital and saw Mattie as he stood by the main reception desk.

"There, there is my wife, she needs help, she is in labor!" Matt shouted at the lady at the desk, again with the shouting, Jesus. The nurse took one look at Kat and then looked over at another nurse who wheel over a wheelchair. I set Kat down and then helped her sit in her chair.

"We are going to wheel you to your room and the Dr. is going to how far along you, alright, ma'am?" The nurse asked. Kat nodded and then the nurse began to wheel her towards the elevator, Mattie walked next to the wheel chair holding Kat's hand tightly as they moved.

I walked behind them as they moved. We went up to the 3 floor which was where the maternity ward was. They handed Kat a hospital gown and then pulled the curtain around her bed for privacy. After a few seconds the nurse stepped out of the curtain and looked at me.

"At this time we are only letting family in the room, but you are welcome to wait in the waiting room that is just outside and to the left," she said.

"I am family," I said. "That is my brother and my sister-in-law," I told her. Mattie poked his head out.

"Just go wait in the waiting room, Al," Mattie said. "I'll come and get you when the baby is out."

"I don't see why I can't stay," I began to say when Ukraine shouted.

"Listen Alfred, unless you want to see my vagina I suggest you get out of the room now!" She shouted. I blinked and blushed and started walking towards the door.

"Alright, alright, fine, I'll go," I said as I walked out of the room. So this was the thanks I got for busting my ass getting here. I swear, this baby had better be worth it, I thought to myself.

I sat in the waiting room took out my phone and decided to play Angry Birds, I saw as other people waited around looking nervous and other paced. What were they all so worried about? There were doctors taking care of the situation, weren't there? I played for an hour straight killing green pig after green pig until I heard a plop as someone sat next to me. I smelled as a breeze of vanilla found its way to my nose. I also had this weird sense of warmth with a contradicting chill running up my spine at the same time. I knew exactly who it was before I even looked up.

"Natalia, you're here," I said. I paused my game and looked up at her.

She seemed different, nervous almost, she had a very unsure look about her, and she hardly ever strayed from her cold, steady look. It was very different to see her like this.

"I am so nervous," she said as if she could feel my confusion. "This is the first child born not found in a long time. What if there are complications?" she said. I looked at her my eyes trying to comfort her but she just continued to stare forward.

"Do you know if you or your siblings were born or not?" I asked her. She just continued to look forward. "Maybe if all three of you or even just one of you were born Ukraine might have that gene and that is why she was able to get pregnant, that would mean that her baby would be just fine like you three," I said.

She looked down at her lap and played with the apron on her dress. "I don't remember anything about our parents. I was the youngest. Not even my brother can really remember anything about them. Ukraine remembers a little but not much. I don't think she would remember if we were born or found like the rest of the countries," she said. He voice sounded somewhat sad. I took her hand.

"Ukraine is going to be okay," I told her. "She is strong. She was a child and was still able to raise you and your brother. I mean…your brother he is really freaky but you, are perfect," I told her joking. It was just then that I realized what I said and who I was talking to. I was prepared for her to completely crush every bone in my hand and steal my soul from my body, but to my surprise she just laughed. It was a nervous laugh, but still a laugh. I smiled.

Everyone always made Belarus to be this psychotic, crazy bitch, but the truth was, she was a person too, she had feelings and emotions and she could be a nice person. Just now she was worried for her sister and sad about her past. If you just got past that hard shell, there was something really someone really sweet underneath, like a candy. Mmmm Candy, I bet they would have some in the gift shop, I was actually really hungry, I imagine Canada would ask when I wasn't but it was truth, plus I could probably get Belarus to smile if I got her some chocolate too.

"Hey do you want to go to the Gift Shop with me?" I asked. She looked up at me with her deep indigo eyes.

"Oh are you going to get the baby presents for the birth too?" she asked.

Shit, I thought, I have to get the baby presents just for being born?! Ukraine is the one that did all the work! I smiled and laughed awkwardly. "Um, yeah, that's what I am doing," I said. She smiled.

"I guess I could go with you, even though I already did my shopping," she said standing up next to me.

"Oh do you like have the present in your purse or something?" I asked.

"No, it is right there," she said as she pointed to the seat on the opposite side of her. It was completely over flowing with gift bags and boxes and all sorts of stuff! That was crazy! She got all that for a tiny baby. HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THAT DURING OUR WHOLE CONVERSATION!

* * *

><p><strong>Canada's POV<strong>

15 hours…15 hours of continuous shouts of pain and yelling, 15 hours of crushing pain in my hand, 15 hours of threats of cutting my genitals off, 15 fucking hours. Some may think that I am talking about being locked in some sort of torture camp, other may think I might in jail, but the truth was, I was in the hospital with my wife while she went through 5 hours of continuous labor until she was finally dilated enough to give birth. 15 hours… wow. Ukraine… seemed like s complete different person during the labor. Once they got her all settle we spent most of it waiting. America and Belarus visited the room between America showing her around the city. He promised to stay close though in case with was time to give birth. Russia got here about 5 hours in. He brought an armful of supplies and then left to wait in the waiting room. Even he was afraid of her when she was like this. My whole relationship with her I wondered where her rage that both of her siblings seemed to have, went. It seemed this is how she was letting all of it. While she went through the pain of contractions she screamed and cursed and seemed to insult everyone. It was kind of scary; I've never seen her like this.

It all lasted 15 hours, 15 hours straight, and then it was time. The doctor came into the room, checked between her legs and then nodded.

"Yup, definitely dilated enough, get ready, you two are going to have a baby," she said as she smiled at both me and Kat and Kat looked at me nervously. I took her hand and she squeezed it tightly.

"The baby is coming," she said. "The baby is coming," she said and I nodded. The doctor called in more of the nurses and got all of her equipment ready. I let go of Kat's hand for a moment and took out my phone and texted America, Belarus, Russia, England and France. The baby is coming!

* * *

><p>The birth reminded me a lot of the warzone, doctors yelling, Kat screaming and a crushing pain in my hand while everyone yelled "Push!" Kat squeezed my hand in a crushing grip and I just stood there and let her because I knew she was in a lot more pain, she reached and grabbed my collar pulling my close and shouted in my ear.<p>

"You did this to me! You put this baby inside me! It is your fault I am going through this pain!" She screamed at me. I just held her hand and responded by telling her how much I loved her and how amazing she was. She let out screams as she pushed with all her might.

"Come, Katsuyasha, you're almost there, the baby is crowning we can see the head, just a little more," The doctor said. Kat closed her eyes and let a scream that I didn't think was humanly possible. With just a little bit effort after that huge push I saw as one of the doctors held a tiny little human being in the doctor's arms and my eyes seemed drawn to it. I waited my heart beating fast. I had to see it, my child. I had to see this little person. While the nurses and midwives dressed and wiped off the poor little human another doctor smiled at Kat and me,

"It's a girl."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The baby has been born! Hazah, we are in the final stretch of the story. I will have a few more chapters to describe what she looks like and what her personality is like and all that awesome stuff, what I need from you people is a name.<strong>_

_**I know that the name is an important part of the story and in my defense I had a name planned…actually a friend of mine suggested it, and I found a way to make it work, and it was all great until she stole the name and put it in one of her stories… yes I know that I could still use the name, but it lost its certain ring to me. Now whenever I hear the name I think of her character, so I need a name! Help me out guys~!**_

_**Also America Totally had a Germany moment**_

_**Please Review~**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Canada's POV**

I held her in my arms. She was so tiny, so precious, and oh so beautiful. She was my little girl. I smiled at Kat my face showing just how much happiness I was feeling.

"She's so amazing," I said and Kat smiled mirroring my happiness. "What should we name her," I asked as I looked down at her happily. I was rocking her slowly and I watched as she slowly began to nod of.

It had only been a few hours after she was born and I already loved her so much. They had cleaned her and Kat up and wrapped the little baby in pink blanket with a cute pink hat. I poked her tiny little hand with my finger and completely melted as she wrapped her little hand around it.

"I'm not sure yet," Kat answered gazing happily at our daughter. "It has to be something really special, though."

"Hmm," I said thinking gazing at the angel in my arms.

"Make way the hero is here," America shouted marching in the room. "I am back with a big bag of joy," he said as he walked in with a bunch toys and balloons. "So where is my little nephew?" America asked holding a big blue balloon that said "it's a boy". Both Katsuyasha and I gave him a look of unamusement.

"Al, for the last time, it is a beautiful baby girl," I told him, still smiling happily at my own bundle of joy.

"Really…are you sure," he asked.

"Yes Al, I am 100% sure," Kat said.

"Well I thought something like this would happen," he said seriously as he walked out of the room into the hall. Within only a few seconds he walked back in with a whole bundle of pink balloons instead ranging from ones that said "It's a girl" to ones shaped like pink binkies and even one shaped like a pink teddy bear.

"Awww, Alfred, those are so cute, thank you," Kat said smiling at him.

"Wait, that isn't all," America said. "Every baby deserves a friend." Al went into his big bag of toy like he was Santa Claus and pulled out a moose stuffed animal with a pink bow around its neck. "I figured that since she is Canadian she might like moose, just like her dad, which once again Mattie your weird obsession with moose is really creepy and unnatural."

"Awww, America, you really are too sweet, this is so adorable," Kat said taking the moose and looking at it, completely ignoring America's last comment.

"Well she is my niece, that means I need to spoil her, I mean, sure this mean I can't do all the stuff I said I would do when I thought I had a nephew, but that doesn't…." He trailed off as I walked over holding my little angel, with just the sight of her his eyes went huge and he just couldn't talk. "Oh my god, this is your daughter, Mattie?" He asked stepping closer so he could see her better. I carefully held her out to him, cradling her tiny body in my hands; he slowly took her into his arms and held her very delicately, just looking down at her amazed. "You two really made this?"

"Yup, she is our girl," I told her completely proud.

"Wow, she is so small, and so beautiful. She just looks so precious," he whispered looking down at her. "Hi there, I'm your uncle, Uncle Al, and I love you so much," he said as he just smiled and looked at her. I watched as he stuck out his little finger and my sweet little girl with her tiny hand reached out and took it in her tiny fist.

"So what is her name?" America asked.

"Well we actually haven't really decided yet," Kat said.

"Then maybe I can help," Belarus said as she entered the room, in her hands she had a giant book which she placed in Ukraine's lap. "It's a book with pretty much every name known to man broken up in to cultures genders and organized alphabetically.

"Damn," I said as I walked over to Kat to look at it.

"Hey, watch your language, there is a baby present," Al said, still smiling down at her playing with her little fingers.

Kat opened the book to a random page and just started to leaf through it. "What about Emma?" Kat asked. "It means full of energy."

"Eh, it's nice but I am not sure that it fits her," I said, listening.

"What about Emily, that is cute," she suggested.

"Eh, it doesn't feel right."

"Um, Alina, it means noble," she said as she kept looking through the book.

"Hmm, maybe," I said.

"I know, name her Liberty!" America shouted.

"Eh, no thanks, Al," I said.

"Aw, c'mon, it's an awesome name!" America pleaded.

"Thanks for the help Al, but we'll keep looking."

"C'mooooooooon," Al said.

"Al, she isn't your kid," I said

"What about the name Katherine, I have always liked the name Katherine," Belarus suggested.

"You can call her Kat for short," America said happily.

"I don't know, that sounds kind of like my name," Kat said sheepishly.

"What about Sophia," I suggested. Kat continued to look through the book and he eyes became alight.

"I found it, you'll love this name Matvey," she said.

"What is it?" I asked rushing over curiously. She smiled.

"What about the name Abigail," Kat suggested. "It means her father's joy, and it is a popular name in Canada. Plus we could call her Abby for short."

I smiled brightly. "Her father's joy," he whispered. "That's perfect! I absolutely love it. My little Abigail~," I said as I walked over and gazed at my daughter.

Abigail

My baby girl

America smiled at Abby. "Hey there Abigail," he said. Then he looked up confused. "I said her name and she didn't respond, are you sure that's her name?" he asked.

"Al she is a baby," I said but gazed at her lovingly. She truly was her father's joy.

"Well she still needs a middle name," Belarus said. "What about something more cultural.

"Nikkita," Ivan suggested from the chair he was sitting on in the corner. America practically leapt 6 feet in the air not noticing him there. Russia literally scared the shit out of him. Thankfully how even in his fear and not dropping my poor little Abby like the image that haunted my mind like a paranoid mother, he held her close to his chest securely. He did however accidently wake the poor baby up. She cried and whined and squirmed for a little but shortly after her tiredness won and she just went back to sleep, reminding me quite a lot of her uncle. It seemed like she would fit into the family nicely.

"Isn't that a boy's name," Belarus wondered.

"Sometimes," Ivan said with a smile.

"LIBRETY," Al shouted. We ignored him.

"Sasha," he suggested again.

"That's another boy's name," Belarus corrected.

"Hey, I have dated a lot of hot girl's named Sasha," America said. Belarus seemed slightly bothered by that but said nothing.

"I really don't want to name my daughter after a hot girl you've dated," Kat said deadpan. "She starts looking through the book again looking for the Ukrainian or Slavic section.

"Anastasia," Russia suggested. Ukraine made an unsure sound.

"Name her after me," America shouted excitedly.

I narrowed my eyes. "Al, that is neither Ukrainian nor is it a girl's name," I explained.

"Yeah, but think about how unique it would be," he said, I shook my head no and he seemed a little disappointed but he quickly recovered.

"Bohuslava," Belarus said, Ukraine and I looked at each other and made a face. While it was…pretty authentic and cultural it wasn't…exactly the prettiest name in the world…no offense to anyone who had that name, I'm sure it in no way reflected their personality or physical beauty.

"Alright, we can just go on and on listing names till we are blue in the face why don't we actually sit down and actually really think about names and then see what we can come up with.

We sat there for a bit and just thought. The room was quiet for a few minutes just the sound of a clock somewhere in the room ticking and the sounds in the busy hospital hall waving into the room and if you listened really quickly you could even hear the soft sound of Abigail's breath. Ukraine was just staring out the door thinking her eyes kind of glazed over as she was deep into her mind until finally her head snapped up and alert and she had her a big smile on her face, she also had this sort of sparkle in her eye.

"Viktoriya," she said. "Abigail Viktoriya Williams, it is perfect. I have always loved the name Viktoriya, I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier!" she shouted excitedly.

"Victoria, I like it," I said happily.

"Yes, Viktoriya, only rather than spelling it the English way we can spell it the Ukrainian name, that way both of our cultures are in her name," she said happily.

"I love it, it is the perfect name for the most perfect girl I have ever seen," I said as I smiled back at her.

"So Abigail Viktoriya it is," Belarus said with a smile. "Alright, I will go tell the doctors to add it to her birth certificate." She walked out of the room and towards the nurse's station. America went to go follow her with a look that resembled a playful puppy and handed Abby to me. I smiled at her and held her in both Kat and my arms just looking at her with wonder. I made that, no, that wasn't right; we made this, this perfect tiny little angel, this amazing little person. My Abigail, my world, my daughter, I knew from then on I would protect her from anything that dared to try to threaten her.

My fears of her being invisible just like me, was put behind me as I gazed happily at her face. She had big blue eyes just like her mother, and though she had very little hair, and what she did have was very fair, Kat said earlier that her mother's intuition said that it would be like mine. She had my nose and pretty, pouty, pink links like her mother, she really was a mixture of both me and my wife, she really was our creation, she was like symbol of our love, and I was certain that no matter what I would love her for the rest of my life. I knew right away she would not blend into the background like me, she was far too pretty for that to happen, no, no, pretty was not right, beautiful, gorgeous, something along those lines, she was too perfect for her to go unnoticed. And it was that fact that she was so perfect and beautiful and precious to me that I was going to become one of those stereotypical fathers. Every guy that came in here thinking they could just sweep my daughter away from me would find that was not true. There was a reason the Canadians were still feared when it came to war and anyone who did not treat my daughter like a perfect angel would feel the wrath of one pissed off Canadian. Alfred would probably think I would settle this with a big one on one hockey match, which, I guess could work in some situation, but other than that they would have to live up to all of my expectations. I will not let anyone have my princess unless they treat her like the angel she is, and of course I did not expect my daughter to be taken away from me anytime soon.

I leaned over to Abby who slept happily now in her mother's arms and kissed her forehead. This was my baby, my precious little princess.

My Abigail

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review~!<strong>_

_**Also thank you so so so so so sooooooooo much to **__**The Animanga Girl**__** for helps with the names. I can't express how grateful I am for your help and taking it out of your own time to make a few name suggestions. Thank you so much~!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Canada's POV**

It brought great joy and perhaps a little annoyance at seeing how hard it was to pull everyone away from my little Abby. No one wanted to leave, no one wanted to put her down, no one wanted to be away from her, and realistically, I couldn't blame them, Abby just had this way of just naturally warming your heart and wrapping you around her tiny adorable finger. It got to the point that everyone would set up shifts with holding her. I wasn't exactly sure why, being that like most babies at her age she slept most of her time, but still everyone seemed perfectly content when it came to holding and slowing rocking her. Even Al seemed to find enjoyment in holding his niece while she slept without getting bored! The room was constantly packed with people wanting to see the little baby and talk to Kat about how she was, after hours it began to get a bit overwhelming.

A few hours after Abby had been named and we got her all fed and settled England arrived very excitedly. The first thing he said when walking in the room was "where is my blood grandchild?" At the time it seemed odd, but I more tried to take it as a good thing. I told myself that he was simply eager to see, while France had a completely different response.

"Where is my wonderful new grandchild~?! I must see the baby," he said as he practically skipped in with a huge smile on his face he looked as though he should be perspiring sparkles.

"She is over," I told them, even though they arrived an hour or two apart, and then I led them to Abby.

Just like everyone else with one look she seemed to have them won over. She was only a few hours old and barely knew any of us and she already had so many people who loved her. I ever saw England held her delicately in his arms, and force once he wasn't shouting, for once he wasn't trying to kill France or letting his temper get the best of him. I even saw him smile as he rocked my little girl the same way he did with both Al and I many years before.

However, the effect only really last a few minutes after. England seemed to get out of his happy trance as a plastic toy fell on to the ground and his eyes locked on America.

"Are you playing with children's toys?!" he asked, "Alfred why can't you be a bloody Adult?!"

"Duh, I am an adult, I just happen to have an adorable boyish side which clearly you wouldn't know a thing about, bushy brows," America said back as he launched them both into a full on argument about looks, being a gentleman, England's eye brows and then eventually politic.

"There has to be a law somewhere about having eyebrows that big," America said laughing.

"Don't be absurd, and stopping bring up my damn eyebrows you twit," England snapped back. I snuck in as they argued and pulled my daughter to safety before giving her to her other grandfather who sat there happily sitting next to Ukraine.

France just smiled as he held her tiny body in his arms. He sang to her in French and while she rested just looked down at now and then calling her names like beautiful or angel, he was so comfortable just holding her and taking care of her that it was a little surprising.

I spent a lot of time with France when I lived with him back during my childhood, but I still really didn't remember quite what it was like having him as a father, but of course England was not very much help with the memories I used to have as he used to try and fill my head with bad thoughts and memories of France, he raised me and wanted me to have nothing to 'that French bastard' as he put it, so it was hard to tell if the memories I wish so badly to have even happened in the first place, though if one were to see France when he had a baby in his arms it would be impossible for anyone to even trying to argue that he was a bad father/ grand pa.

Seeing them all with Abby made me happier than ever but as the day dragged on I was reminded of the fact that Kat had just had a baby and really needed some sleep, which wasn't exactly easy when you had a room full of people either fighting or cooing over the baby, so with much difficulty I was able to shoo them all out the room, which in a way was its own reward because it meant that now I could have my own time with Abby without anyone trying to steal her to me, or telling me my time was up.

I took her in my arms and sat in the chair that was placed right next to Katsuyasha's bed.

"Hello, beautiful," Kat said as she smiled at our sleeping baby. I smiled too, and kissed her tiny little head feeling the slight brush of the fair hair she was growing on her head. Kat smiled and leaned close to see her daughter as well. I helped by angling Abigail a bit so that Kat could see her better.

"Hey Kat," I said looking at Abby, my mind completely wandering while thinking about the possibilities life could hold for such a tiny human being.

"What is it Matvey," she asked from the corner of my eye I saw she was watching the baby as well, he voice also sounded distant, maybe she was considering the same thing.

"Do you think she knows that we are her parents?" I asked. Kat tilted her head slightly as she considered my question.

"I don't know," she finally replied. I looked down at my daughter again trying not to let the disappoint show on my face. I suppose it didn't really matter whether or not she knew if I was her father now… she would know eventually right? I felt Kat put her hand on my shoulder. I looked over at her confused and she smiled at me.

"I may not know what she thinks, but I have noticed that she seems to be happier when she is with the two of us," she said. I couldn't help but feel a wide grin stretch across my face.

"Really?!" I shouted unable to contain my excitement. "Oh my Gosh she is so amazing," I said as I hugged my little girl. She woke up whether it was by actions or my words (or both) and made a tiny little irritated noise. Kat made a face that showed she was braced to hear her cry, but Abby quickly calmed down and resumed her nap.

"You really should wake her up," Kat said. "I don't want her to be up all night crying."

"You're right, sorry, I just got really excited," I said as I laid Abby on to the tiny baby in thing the hospital gave her as a bed, when I was sure she was comfortable and fast asleep I went over to Kat and climbed into the bed with her, wrapping my arms around her, snuggling her and being very careful not to cause her any pain. I saw Kat smile and then lean her head down on to the pillow and shut her eyes going to sleep and that made me feel happy, hell everything made me feel happy right now! I doubted there was a thing in the world that could take my happiness away right now.

Everyone seems to think that their life starts the day they are born, and on a biological level that may be true, but for me it started right then; right there and then. I couldn't picture a more wonderful life then one where I had a beautiful wife who I loved with all my heart, and a wonderful daughter I loved more than life itself. I realized, it didn't matter if no one else could see me, my family could, and that is all that really matters. It sounds cheesy but in the end the only thing that should really matter is both love and family and I was just so lucky to have both.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So here is the product of my sleepless night, a cute little ending to an adorable story.<strong>_

_**Stay tuned for an epilogue though, I have something in mind that I don't think I will pass up adding in.**_

_**Anyway, I really wanted to thank you guys for all the support and love I have gotten, it really does mean so much to me and I'm glad you all too an interest in my story. So Thank you ^^**_

_**Well that's it**_

_**Please Review~!**_


End file.
